Love of an Outlaw
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Um... I can't think of a good summary. But there are a few changes to the story line. The princess Koharu wishs to find true love. She wishes to spend the rest of her life with someone she loves. And she might just get the wish.
1. Chapter 1: Marriage Yes and No

**Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 1: Marraige- Yes and No**

**Summary:** I can't really think of a good summary... so, I'm just going to start the show ok.

**Disclaimer:**me: Hey people! My second Yu-Gi-Oh story is being created. (runs around the room throwing confedy)

Yami: So, how many stories do you have now?

me: uh... seven. But this one is good, though I have some bad news.

Yami: Bad news?

me: Yeah. You will not be a Pharaoh in this story...

Yami: What? Why not? (walks up to T.O.F.) If I'm not Pharaoh... then what am I?

me: Uh? How to put this, You will be an outlaw. (steps back and away from Yami)

Seto: Outlaw fits you. (Seto just walked in)

Yami: Shut Up! So you made me an outlaw?

me: Yep. In this story, you kidnap the one you love... you don't really love her yet, but technicaly-

Yami: When you make more sense, just give me a call. (walks away)

me: Wait! I need you to do the disclaimer.

Yami: ... Fine I'll stay.

Seto: So if he's not the Pharaoh, then, am I?

me: Well, kind of. You have to marry someone in the story to become the pharaoh, but I'm still not sure.

Yami: You mean that you don't know what you're doing?

me: Hehehe... yeah. But Koharu will help me.

Seto and Yami: Who's Koharu?

me: She's in the story. You'll meet her soon.

Yami: Why not now?

me: I'd love to tell you, but I need to start the story, so Yami, could you do the disclaimer now?

Yami: Yeah yeah. (walks up to a random stage that just appeared)T.O.F. doesn't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh-

me: And any new characters, are mine. I made them up, just to let you know.

Yami: I thought that I was doing the disclaimer and all that stuff?

me: Sorry. (backs away from him, again)

Yami: Anyway, like I said-

me: Speed this up will you, we don't have time... since he's taking so long, let's just start the story ok. Oh! And there will be no mellenium items in this story.

Seto: What? Why not?

me: Because they won't be needed.

Seto: But, but...

Yami: Stop wining

Seto: I never wine.

Yami: (whispers to self) Yeah right.

me: I'm sorry about them, but on with the show...

* * *

**Story:** This whole strory takes place in acient Egypt as you should know. (I know, I am being random)

"Lady Koharu! LadyKoharu get up and out of bed!" came the voice of a women.

Koharu was still in her bed, not really asleep, but not really awake. A women then walked into her room, she woar white robes, and had a metal bracelet on her wrist which meant that she was a servent in the palace. She had short black hair, no lower than her ears and dark brown eyes.

"Lady Koharu! Get up, your father the Pharaoh wishs to speak with you." she walked over to Koharu's bed.

"I'm up." said Koharu quietly

"Well, get dressed, your father wants to talk to you."

"Ok, tell him that I'll be ready in a moment." she sat up and turned her head so that she was facing the women.

"Very well, meet him in the courtyard." then the women left and shut Koharu's door.

_"I wonder what he wants."_ she wondered as she got changed.

Koharu is the daughter of the Pharaoh, his only daughter, so she has some certain obligations. She has light brown hair that goes down to her waist, and bangs that hang down the side of her face, but today she pulled her hair back except for two small pieces of her bangs, and put it in a dark brown almost black hairclip. She has hazel eyes. Koharu is wearing a long white dress, it goes down to her feet, it barly touches the ground and the top has no sleeves. She has gold wristbands on her wrists and ankles, and wears brown sandals.

Her room is almost the size of a queen sized room, maybe a little smaller. It has a window/door leading out to a balcony across from her bed with white curtains. Her bed is a twin bed, with white sheets and a big red blanket and red and white pillows. Plus wooden posts on her bed. Beside the window is a small wooden cupboard that she keeps her clothes and other things like her jewelery in.

Then Koharu left, she walked down a stairwell, which was lit up with torches on the walls. She met with the women who woke her at the bottem of the stairs.

"Your father is right outside here." said the women pointing to a wooden door infront of them that will lead to the courtyard.

"Thankyou." Koharu nodded then walked up to the wooden door and opened it, the sun was shinning bright that day, not a cloud in the sky. She walked out and saw her father the Pharaoh standing in the middle of the courtyard with another man. "You wanted to speak with me father?" she asked walking up to him.

"Yes, there is someone that I want you to meet." he is wearing purple robes, and a family pendant around his neck. The pendant has the symbol of the sun. His hair is short and grey, with a short beard, and has green eyes.

"Ok."

"This is Seto." Seto who was standing behind him walked up to Koharu. (Seto is wearing what he wears in the show)

"Hello Koharu." he took her hands in his.

"Hi..."

"Koharu, I have decided that since you need a husband, you will marry Seto here." said her father in a rather pleased way.

"Huh?"

"I asure you that he will make an excelent husband for you."

_"Oh my god, my father is making me marry a guy who's like thirty, I'm only fifteen."_ she thought to herself.

"He is twenty-six years old-

_"Close enough."_

"He is nice and will take full responsiblity of you and the kingdom."

"That's... Ah... great..." said Koharu unsure of what to say.

"You have a beautiful daughter my king, and I will take full responsibility of her and when we get married, I will take good care of the kingdom." Seto turned and looked at the Pharaoh.

"Now, I think that I will leave you two alone to get to know each other." then the Pharaoh walked of and back into the palace, leaving Koharu and Seto alone in the middle of the courtyard.

_"Oh man, what do I do? What do I say?"_ she wondered.

"Come, let's take a walk." said Seto letting go of her hands and walking ahead of her.

"Ah... sure." she followed him through the courtyard.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to be so, beautiful..."

"Um, thankyou, what are you? A warrior, a priest, what?"

"I came from a nearby area, my father is lord of a small village, so I guess that I would be a prince or lord or something like that. But enought about me..." they continued walking through the small courtyard.

The coutyard had small gardens spread out in small areas beside the pathways. It had walls around the area, a big door made of rocks that lead out into the small village was at one end of the courtyard and at the other end was a door leading back into the palace.

"So you know what it's like? Living outside of a palace I mean?" asked Koharu looking at the stone door.

"Yeah, haven't you ever been outside of these walls?" he turned and looked at her.

"No, I'm not allowed."

"I see."

"Did my father say when the marrige was?"

"In a few weeks is what he told me." then they continued walking until they were inside of the palace.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak with my father alone. I'll see you later."

"Yes, my lady." Seto bowed. Then Koharu walked down a hallway leading to her fathers room.

_"I hope that he's in his room."_ she continued walking down the hallway that was only lit by small torches. _"I like Seto, but I don't love him, I don't want to marry him."_ then she finally arrived at her father's door. _"Please, gods of Egypt, give me strength."_ she prayed to the gods of Egypt to help her talk to her father about this marrige, then she walked into his room.

"Father?" she looked around, the curtains were open. "Dad?"

"Yes?" the Pharaoh was sitting on his bed. The Pharaoh's room is like Koharu's except bigger.

"I want to talk to you about me and Seto getting married." she walked over to him.

"Good, I have some wonderful ideas for the wedding..." he looked up at her with a small smile.

"Um, I don't want to marry him." she was still with her hands at her side.

"What?" he stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't love him... please don't make me."

"You must." he spoke with a forcefull voice. "It doesn't matter whether you love him or not. He is the man that I have chosen for you." the Pharaoh walked over to his window.

"But... I want to marry someone that I love." she turned to him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You are my daughter. And being the daughter of the Pharaoh means that you have certain obligations-"

"What if I don't want to be a princess."

"What?"

"I don't have any friends, I'm not allowed outside of the palace walls-"

"For good reasons...!"

"I'm not done. And I'm not allowed to marry the one I love!" tears started forming in her eyes.

"Who do you love?"

"I-I..." she looked away.

"You will be married, whether you like it or not. Is that understood!" he walked up to her still speaking with a forceful voice. Koharu said nothing, she continued to look down, tears still forming in her eyes. "Is that understood!"

"Y-yes..." then she ran out of his room and down the hall, running as fast as she could. She past Seto who was on his way to see the Pharaoh. Koharu ran all the way to her room.

_"Koharu?"_ Seto wondered. He continued to walk down the hall and to the Pharaoh's room, with the door still left open. "My Pharaoh, I have come to take to you about Koharu." he bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Yes? What about her?"

"Are you sure that you want her to get married? She seems a little reluctant to agree to it." he walked inside and up to the Pharaoh.

"Don't worry, she will. She knows that it's best for our people." he turned and faced the window, looking out onto their land. "Do you love her?"

"Of course, I haven't known her for very long but, I will do anything for her."

"Good, that's the kind of man that she needs. Don't worry about it, return to you room, I'll talk to her tomorrow ok."

"Yes my king." then he left leaving the Pharaoh in his room, and Seto returned to his.

Koharu is now in her room on her bed. She is sitting on her pillows, she has her arms around her legs, like she is in a ball, and her head tucked in, and her sandals were on the ground beside her bed, she is still wearing the dress and stuff that she had on that day. Her window was left open with the curtains pushed off to the sides to allow the moonlight to come in. (as you can see, I said moonlight which means that it is night time. I know I sped up ok, so sorry for any confusion. But Koharu had pretty much stayed in her room.)

_"I can't believe that my father is making me marry someone that I don't even love."_ tears rolled down her face. _"I don't hate Seto, I like him, but I don't love him. Why won't my father understand that."_ she continued to think about things like this.

But just outside of the palace walls stood four men wearing black robes and cloaks with hoods. They stood side by side with four horses behind them.

"Does everyone know what to do?" asked one of them turning towards the others.

"Yep." the three men nodded.

"Then let's start Operation KN."

* * *

To be continued...

me: So what did you think?

Yami: It was ok...

me: Ok? I think that it was great.

Yami: Then why did you ask?

me: I just wanted your opinion.

Yami: Well, when am I going to be in it?

me: Not telling.

Yami: Why?

me: Cause it will ruin it.

Seto: So let me get this straight, I am going to marry someone to become Pharaoh?

me: Kind of but-

Seto: Good, for a change I get to be Pharaoh.

me: Uh... you might not be Pharaoh, but it's hard to say..."

Seto: Hmph... (walks out of room)

me: I should be going so bye... (grabs Yami by arm and pulls him out of room)


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Outlaws Den

**Story: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 2: Into the Outlaws Den**

**Summary:** As you may know, I suck at summaries, so I'm just going to start the story ok.

**Disclaimer:** me: I'm so excited! (jumps up and down)

Seto: Why?

me: Because I already have an idea for the second chapter for this story.

Seto: But what's with the title, "Love of an Outlaw", come on.

me: Hey! It's all that I could think of. Besides, I might change it, but it all depends.

Yami: (just walked in) Actually, that title isn't that bad...

me: Yay, at least someone likes it. (glares at Seto)

Seto: Who cares anyway.

me: You can do the disclaimer then.

Seto: I don't want to.

me: Do it, do it do it, do it...

Seto: Stop saying that!

me: I'll stop if you do the disclaimer.

Seto: Fine.

Yami: She got you there.

Seto: You would get annoyed to.

me: Will you hurry up.

Seto: Once again,Tenshi of Freedomdoesn't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh... They know that you don't so why bother with the disclaimer?

me: I donno...

Seto: Why do I bother?

Yami: Why would anyone bother with her?

Seto: Good point.

me: That's it! (chases Seto and Yami around the room) I'm kind of busy now so I'll start the chapter. Get back here!

* * *

**Story:** Just outside the palace walls stood four men.

"Yami?" asked one of them. "You go for the princess's room, we'll get the guards down here ok?

"Ok." Yami nodded towards his friend. (Yes Yami as I have said is an outlaw)

Yami has three friends with him. One named Tybalt, who has black hair and green eyes. Another is named Kyo, who has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the third is Tren, who has dirty blonde hair and bluish-greenish eyes. They are all wearing black, and cloaks with hoods over their heads.

"We'll meet back here in an hour or less, so we'll have to be fast." said Tybalt.

"Agreed." said the other three.

They started spinning ropes with hooks tied to the ends, and then they threw them on the top of the front wall, making sure that the ropes were secrue, they all climbed the ropes. Once they were over the walls they separated, each person going in different directions. Leaving Yami to attend to his job.

_"I'll have to do this quickly."_ he thought as he started spinning his rope with the hook tied to the end once agan. Koharu's balcony was right above him. After spinning it a few times, he finally let it fly, and in one shot, it hooked onto the balcony. _"Yes. Now I'll just have to be quick and quiet."_ then he started climbing the rope until he was finally on the balcony.

He pulled the rope up and folded it around himself. With his cloak and hood on, he moved silently within the shadows, until he was in a dark corner beside her bed.

_"There she is."_ but he hesitated for a moment, Koharu still had her head down not realizing that someone was in her room. Yami quietly crept over to her, moving with the shadows, he reached her bed. Reaching a hand over to her he grabbed her wirst.

"Huh?" she looked up at him, but all that she could really see were his crinsom colored eyes. "Who are you." she asked shaking a bit. "What do you want?"

"Shhh..." he put his fingers up to her lips. "If you be quiet, and do what I say, I promise that will not hurt you. Ok?" Koharu nodded.

Koharu got off her bed and walked with Yami down the stairs, he still had a firm grip on her wrist and has a dager in his other hand. The lights from the torches were dim, but once they reached the bottom of the stairs, as if out of nowhere came two guards holding spears in their hands.

"Princess Koharu!" shouted one of the men. Both guards walked up to Yami gripping their spears.

"Stay back or I'll kill her!" shouted Yami pulling Koharu closer to him and taking his hand with the dager and putting the dager up to Koharu's neck. "Come any closer and I swear I'll kill her!" the guards stop walking each of them tring to figure out what to do.

_"Not going to hurt me? Yeah right."_ carefully Koahru moved her free arm and threw it towards Yami, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Ahhhhh...!" he let go of her, falling against the wall with his arm on his stomach as if he was stabbed. Quickly Koharu ran behind the two guards. They once again put their spears up and charged at Yami.

Yami quickly moved out of the way, and with the dager in his other hand he fought back. "Run! Princess Koharu! Run!" shouted the guards, but she didn't move.

_"I want to run, but my body won't move. Am I that scared? Or is there some other reason?"_ she wasn't sure why, but she stood there waiting.

"Run... Princess...Koharu..." and with that both guards were knocked on concious. Yami walked up to Koharu.

"You could have killed those men,you had a chance. So why didn't you?" asked Koharu looking at him as he walked up to her.

"Because I didn't need to." he looked back at her. "To let you know, I didn't appreciate you hitting me in the stomach." then using the back end of the dagger, he hit Koharu in the stomack knocking her out.

Then putting the dager away in a small holder on his waiste, he picked up the princess in his arms and carried her through the rest of the palace, but being careful not to run into any more guards. He finally met his three friends at the front door.

"How'd you guys do?" he asked them.

"Great. I got three guards." said Kyo in a bragish way. Kyo is a big show off.

"So, I got six men, without using aweapon." said Tren. Tren and Kyo were always competing, no matter what it was.

"So, I guess that I don't have to ask how you did Yami." Tybalt looked down at the princess in his arms.

"Why did you tie her hands up, if she's asleep?" asked Tren.

"Because if she wakes up, we're going to be glad that her hands are tied." said Yami

"Why? What did she-"

"Shouldn't we get out of here first?" asked Yami looking around.

"No problem." the doors weren't heavy, and could be easily opened. Tybalt, Kyo and Tren quickly opened the doors, but not all the way, they just opened it enough, so that they could get through and close the doors. Once they were out of the palace, Yami hoped onto his horse and Kyo helped him get Koharu onto his horse, and then everyone else got on their horses and they all left. Koharu was sitting in front of Yami, with her head resting on his chest and on leg on each side of the sattle. By the time that the sun had come up, the four men along with Koharu were out of the village and heading up a nearby clif.

"My Pharaoh!" called out Seto running into his room. "We had a break in!

"Yes, I heard about it. But why didn't they take any of the treasure that we have in the palace? They nocked out almost every guard." the Pharaoh turned to Seto, he was standing by the window.

"They weren't after any treasure... they were after Koharu."

"She's missing?"

"Hm." Seto nodded. "We found two guards that were by the stairwell of her room knocked out. When they finally woke up, they said that they saw a hooded man with Koharu, threatening to kill her."

"Is there a ransom note?" he walked over to Seto.

"That's the weird thing, there was no ransom note."

"Get every guard out seaching."

"I've already done that, now, I think that I will go looking for her myself." then Seto left leaving the Pharaoh alone in his room.

* * *

While this was going on Yami and the others had already reached their hideout, it's on a clif, it takes about half a day to get there by horse. They live in a rundown abondoned village. Yami, Tybalt, Kyo and Dren still on their horses rode through the village streets. Then they stopped at an old warehouse, and got off their horses. Just as Yami got off his horse Koharu woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Koharu looking around, then she looked down at Yami who was helping her off the horse.

"I still don't know why you tied her hands up, like what can she do?" asked Tren once again.

Koharu walked over to him. "You want to see what I can do?" then with out any notice, Koharu stomped on his foot.

"OWWww...!" Tren started hopping up and down holding his foot that she stepped on up. "You're so dead now." he put his foot down and walked over to her. Koharu backed away.

"Hold on." Yami stepped in front of him.

"You want to see what I can do with my hands untied?" Koharu looked at him.

"Come on, let's get her inside." Tren, Kyo and Tybalt walked inside of the abandoned warehouse. While Yami grabbed her arm and led her inside as well. They all took off their hoods as they entered.

The inside had patches on the roof and walls, bags of gold and other stolen items were laying around, and small lamps hanging on walls lit up the dark room. Finally they reached the main room, Yami and his friends weren't they only ones there. There were other men too, sitting on the floor, leaning on the walls, all wearing something black or grey. Some had scars from who knows what.

"Hey! Sweet! You got her!" some of the men started shouting as Yami and Koharu walked into the middle of the room. "What a beauty!" came more calls. "I hope that we don't have to kill her!"

"Just be quiet, and don't do anything stupid." whispered Yami to Koharu.

"Put her on the ground." came a voice. In front of Koharu were about six steps leading up to a chair with a man sitting in it, she couldn't see his face, there wasn't enough light where he was sitting.

"Yes." Yami nodded, he looked at Koharu, then he threw her to the ground in front of him and backed away.

Koharu landed on her side and then sat up, with her hands still tied in front of her. "What do you want from me?" she asked trying not to sound scared.

"Don't speak unless spoken to." said a man coming up to her and slapping her in the face, Koharu's cheek is now red, but she didn't move. This man has no hair, a brown mustash and beard that stopped at the bottem of his chin. He is wearing what everyone else is wearing, black and grey robes but no cloak. And he has a scar on his cheek.

"No need for that." said the man on the chair. "I like the way that she speaks, not a sign of fear."

"I'll ask again what do you want from me?"

"I need you. We need your help getting into your palace."

"Why me?" Koharu asked still trying not to sound scared.

"Well, you're the princess, you can help, and you will."

"No, I won't." she looked away from him.

"What did you just say?" he spoke with a angry voice.

"I said I won't, I don't care what you do to me."

"Why you..." the man stood up. "Give me the whip."

"Yes sir." the bald man beside him handed him a brown whip.

"You will." he didn't come out of the darkness, but he was stillclose enough for the whip to hit her.

"Uh..." Koharu looked up at the whip in his hand.

"Huh... do I detect some fear?" asked the man still holding the whip in his hand. ButKoharu said nothing. "Fine! The whip should teach you to do what you're told!" just as he was about to throw the whip down and hit her, Yami stepped in front of him. "What are you doing!" Koharu looked up at Yami

"I have a better idea." Yami spoke with calm tone in his voice.

"Oh?" he put his arm with the whip down at his side.

"Put her in my care. I will deal with her, and make sure that she doesn't escape."

"Very well." he sat back down in his chair. "Take her to the small house just across from here, bring her back tomorrow morning, hopfully then, she will have changed her mind."

"Yes sir." Yami bowed his head, and then took Koharu by her arm and took her out of the warehouse. "I thought that I told you not to do something stupid?" he said once they were out of the warehouse. They walked across the street and into a small house that had boarded up windows and a door with a lock on the outside.

"I couldn't help it. I'm not some product you know. You guys can't just use me to get what you want." they finally walked inside of the small house.

It's a one room house, a bit smaller than Koharu's room, it has on small table and chair in one corner, with a small lamp and maches on top of the table. And small beatup old pillow that use to be red, and is now brown in the other corner and a blanket of the same color with some holes in it.

"Things work differently here." Yami took her further into the house and she sat on the small wooden chair and Yami untied her hands

"Why are you being so nice, those other guys are socruel compared to you." she looked up at Yami who was standing in front of her.

"I don't know." he turned and was heading out the door. "I'll go get you some food and water." then he left the house closing and locking the door behind him.

_"What do I do? He's being so nice, I wouldn't stand a chance if I tried escaping. But tomorrow, who is that man? And what does he want with me? Duh, to get into the palace, but why?"_ she continued wondering these things and possible answers to some of her questions.

Later on, Yami returned, carring with him a small wooden water bottle with brown leather on the outside, and a small bag of friuts.

"Here." he handed her the water and food

"Thanks." she put the food and water on the small table in front of her, then Yami started walking out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Huh?" he turned and looked at her. "I have... stuff to do. I'll come back later tonight, maybe." Koharu looked away from him. "Are you worried about tomorrow?" he asked walking up to her.

"Uh, I don't want to do what he wants but..."

"Just don't do anything stupid again okay."

"Okay."

"Just a question though, why didn't you run? Back at the palace, you had the chance?"

"I don't know, I wanted to, but at the same time, I didn't want to..." she got up off the chair and walked into the corner with the pillow and blanket and sat back down. "To tell you the truth, I don't mind being out of the Palace. I was never allowed outside the walls, and..."

"And what?" Yami walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"My father wants me to marry someone that I don't even love."

"I see."

"Didn't you say that you have stuff to do?"

"I did? Yeah, well because I lost um... track of time, I'm going to be behind on my other work..." he stood up. "So, I might not beable to come tonight ok?"

"Ok." Koharu nodded, and Yami left.

_"Why do I feel so drawn to her?"_ he thought locking the door behind him.

_"I feel, drawn to him, but why?"_

To be continued...

* * *

me: Finally. This chapter is done.

Seto: What took so long?

me: I wasn't sure where to end it.

Seto: Whatever.

me: What's his problem?

Yami: Why would I know?

me: Seto? What's your problem?

Seto: I have no problem.

me: Ok.

Seto: ... I was barely in that chapter!

me: Sorry, but you weren't really needed. And... Uh... You won't be in some of the next few chapters either.

Seto: Why?

me: You won't be needed. But don't worry, you'll come back.

Seto: When?

me: Well, you get a chance to kill Yami... oops, gave it away.

Seto: I do?

me: Well,

Yami: What? I'm going to be killed?

me: No, Yes, I don't know.

Yami: Great, my fate is in the hands of someone who doesn't know what she's doing. (walks around in circles)

me: You might not.

Seto: But you said-

me: I said maybe.

Seto: Whatever.

me: Well, I'm going to find out what Seto's problem is, so... bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Both the Same

**Story Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 3: Both the Same**

**Summary:** As you know I suck at summaries, so let's get on with the show.

**Disclaimer:**me: Yes!

Seto: Yes what?

me: This is my third chapter within a few days!

Seto: Am I suppose to care?

Yami: (just walked in) Be nice Seto...

Seto: Don't tell me what to do... outlaw.

Yami: What did you just say?

Seto: You heard me you outlaw!

me: Guys stop it! I have someone that I want you to meet.

Yami and Seto: Who?

me: Koharu.

Koharu: (walks in right on que) Hi.

me: She's going to do the disclaimer.

Koharu: Ok.T.O.F. doesn't own-

Yami: Why bother, everyone knows that she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Koharu: True...

me: Hey! Who's side are you on?

Koharu: Do you want the truth?

me: Yes.

Koharu: Um...

Seto: Shouldn't you start the story now?

me: Yes I should... Hey wait, when did you become so smart?

Seto: What? (glares daggers at T.O.F.)

Koahru: She just signed her death warent.

Yami: Yep.

me: I was only joking.

Seto: So? I'm still going to get you. (starts chasingT.O.F. around room)

me: I'm kind of busy, so... let's start the show...!

* * *

**Story:** It is finally the next morning, Koharu sits and waits for Yami to come and get her.

The white dress that she wore is now dirty, her hair is no longer in a hairclip, it hangs down. She is sitting on the old pillow with the blanket on her, the sunlight shines through small holes in the boarded up windows. Koahru has a worried face, but her eyes show many signs of fear.

_"I don't want to help them, I don't even want to go and see that strange man."_ she thought, then the door opened up, it was Yami.

"It's time." he walked up to Koharu. Koharu nodded, then stood up beside Yami. He grabbed her arm and they walked outside onto the empty streets.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"They're all in the warehouse." replied Yami, they walked inside of the warehouse, through the rooms until they finally reached the main room. Yami brought Koharu into the middle of the room.

"Yami, put her on the ground." the man, that never showed his face spoke with a rasping voice.

"Yes...sir." Yami spoke with an uneasy voice. _"What's going on... all of a sudden, I'm afraid that she's going to get hurt."_ then he threw her to the ground and backed away.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" asked the man with some confidence, it was like he was sure that Koharu would change her mind.

"No." Koharu sat up on her knees with her hands at her sides.

"What? Why?" his voice changed from confident to angry.

"Because if I helped you, I would be turning my back on my family, and my people." she didn't move, no one did. "Like I said before, you can do what ever you want to me, and I still wouldn't help you..."

"Fine. Give me the whip." he stood up.

"Y-yes sir." the bald man beside him handed him a long brown whip.

"Yami don't interfere this time, she needs to be taught a lesson." he looked over to Yami who was standing in the front of the crowd.

"Of course, I will not interfere." then he backed up, until he was in the back of the crowd, he stood beside his friend Kyo.

"He's right, you'll get into some much trouble." said Kyo grabbing on to his arm.

"I know." Yami looked at him. _"But why do I want to..?"_

"This should teach you." the man held the whip firmly in his hands and is standing up. Though he did not come out of the shadows, he was still close enough to hit Koharu. "You two men, grab her." he looked at two men standing nearby.

"O-of course." they rushed over to Koharu and grabbed her, one man on each of her arms, she couldn't see what they looked like, they wore hoods over their heads and faces. "We've got her, she can't escape!"

"Good." Koharu looked up, she could kind of see the man, but all that she really saw were his dark eyes, they were full of hate, and darkness. He brought up the whip and slamed it down, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Uhhh..." Koharu felt like her arm was just cut off. The man did one whip at a time, after he hit her in the shoulder, he let some blood trickle down her shoulder and onto her shirt. Then he whipped her again, this time hitting both her legs in the thai's, and he let some more blood dribble down her dress and onto the ground.

"Ha! Had enough!" he looked at her, Koharu returned the glance, but said nothing.

"Fine!" once again, he brought up the whip, and then back down hitting her in the arm and letting more blood come dribbling down her arm and once again onto the ground.

_"I can't take it anymore..."_ Yami pulled away from Kyo.

"What are you doing? You'll get into so much trouble." he whispered grabbing Yami's arm again.

"Trust me." Yami pulled Kyo's hand off of his arm and made his way through the crowd.

_"I can't take much more..."_ Koharu looked at her arm and legs.

"One more outta do it." he prepared the whip.

_"Gods of Eygpt, I need... please help me."_ Koharu prayed shutting her eyes tight, the mysterious man brought down the whip, it was going to hit her in the neck/chest area. But instead Yami got in the way, the man noticed Yami and tried to stop the whip, but it hit him in the arm tearing his black shirt and his skin. _"He, he protected me."_ she looked up at Yami.

"What are you doing? I told you not to interfere."

"You put her in my care, So I think that I should have a say in her punishment."

"I'm listening." he handed the man beside him the brown whip.

"No food and water, for three days..."

_"What happened? Now I have no food and water, what's that all about?"_ she looked at Yami a bit confused.

"Fine, but she must stay in the one room house for three days as well." the man sat back down in the chair at the top of the small staircase.

"Agreed." Yami nodded then turned around behind him. "You two, back away." he looked at the two men holding onto Koharu.

"O...K..." they backed away as Yami picked her up by her arm as always and took her out of the warehouse.

"Tyblat." Kyo walked over to his friend. "Haven't you noticed that Yami has been acting strange since we brought that girl here?" he whispered.

"I have."

"What do we do?"

"I'll talk to him later today or tonight." Tybalt is the mature one out of the four of them, well somewhat.

_"It hurts so much..."_ every cut on her burned and stung like nothing she's ever felt before. Finally they reached the one room house, Koharu walked up to the corner with the pillow in it and sat down, her legs straight, arms at her sides and her head up against the wall.

Yami looked at the cuts on her legs, shoulder and arm. He walked over to the table and chair and moved them, he started digging up the dirt.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked shifting her head towards Yami.

He said nothing, just continued to dig until he stopped and picked up a stone box. He brought it over to Koahru, the box was carved out of stone and had a leather lid. He sat down infront of her and opened it up, inside were bandages and medicines, kind of like a first aid kit. And he started bandaging her wounds.

"How did you know that was there?"

"Uh... I just did, that's all."

"Really?" she slightly laughed.

"What's so funny?" he looked up at her.

"Nothing, I just wish that we had more people like you at the palace. People who don't treat me like a princess, but like a friend." she looked away and shut her eyes. "But it's only like that in my dreams."

_"Friend? Me? I've never met someone like her before, she stands up for what she believes in, and she's not afriad to be herself, and show, what her true nature is."_ he thought as he finished with her wounds, then closing the box, he put it back in the whole and reburied it. He was just about to get up and leave when Koharu opened her eyes.

She looked at him, then she noticed the cut on his arm. "You're hurt!" she shouted pointing to the small cut.

"It's nothing."

"That's not nothing, come here." she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her, he was closer than he wanted to be.

"I said that it's nothing." he backed up.

"Guess what? I don't care." she tore off a piece of her dress. "You helped me, so I'm going to help you."

"Hmph."

"Sit still." she grabbed his arm again and pulled him up to her. She used the piece of her dress as a bandage.

Just as she finished tying a knot in the piece of cloth, Tybalt walked in. "Yami could I talk to you abo-" he stopped in mid sentence and stared at Yami and Koharu.

"Tyablat?" Yami quickly stood up.

"What's going on?" he looked at the bandages on Koharu. "Are you helping her?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone..."

"Ok I won't, but still, I've never seen anyone stand up to the leader like that. Is she brave or just stupid?"

"I'm sitting right here you know." Koharu stood up and walked over to Tybalt.

"Well..." he backed away from her.

"Tybalt, I need to talk to you." Yami pushed him outside.

"What do you want?"

"Lately I've been feeling..."

"Feeling what?"

"I can't explain it, but I always feel the need to protect her, and I like being with her. I thought about what it could be, but..."

"You're in love with her."

"Shhh... not so loud." said Yami quietly.

"So you know? Then why did you ask me?"

"I kind of new, but how could I be in love within such a short time of knowing her?"

"Dude, it's called love at first sight." he crossed his arms.

"I thought that kind of thing didn't really happen."

"It can, but only, to certain few. I was in love with this girl once along time ago, she loved me to, it was love at first sight. We didn't know each other very well, but we were perfect for one another, of course that was a long time ago... But anyway, why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"Because I could get in serious trouble." Yami shrugged.

"So?" then without another word, Tybalt pushed Yami back inside the house, and ran away, luckily, he didn't lock it.

_"Why I outta, he is so dead later. But now what?"_ he looked at Koharu who is now sitting on the pillow.

"You know..." she spoke with a calming voice. "I don't know your name, As you know, I'm Princess Koharu." she said with out making eye contact.

"I-I'm Yami." he replied, trying to keep a cool facade.

"Please call me Koharu, I hate being a princess, I have no freedom, like you do..." then she made eye contact.

"I wouldn't say that I have freedom, I..." he also made eye contact. "I have to stay strong, I'm not aloud to show signs of weakness, such as fear."

"Same as me."

"Huh?"

_"He's actually opening up to me, making me want to open up to him. So am I? Do I love him?" _she thought. "We're the same, we both want to be free, we both have boundaries." she means that neither of them can truly have fun, do what they want with their life, and chose who they love.

_"She's really out there, she has dreams of her perfect world, even when she knows that it doesn't exsist, Koharu still keeps believing that it will come true."_

"So?" she looked away. "Why are you talking to me? Won't you get into trouble?"

"Um..."

"Nevermind. It's almost night." she pulled the blanket up to her and is closing her eyes. Koharu is sitting on the pillow, curled in a ball, with her head against the wall.

"You're right." then he left locking the door behind him.

_"I need to get away from here, I have to eat, I haven't eaten since this morning."_ Koharu wasen't as sleep, she was in her thoughts.

To be continued...

* * *

me: So?

Koharu: Good, I can't wait until the next chapter.

me: I already have and idea.

Koharu: Hey, where did Yami and Seto go?

me: I don't know.

Koharu: Oh well.

me: If they're not fighting here, I can garentee you that they're arguing somewhere.

Koharu: You think.

me: I don't know, I could be wrong.

Koahru: Actually, it might be good that Seto's not here.

me: Why?

Koharu: I bet that he still wants to kill you, after all, you did make that joke...

me: Good point. So now what?

Koharu: Well, I guess that we should go to.

me: Yep.

Koharu: Bye. (leaves room)

me: So... Now I'm alone, then I should probably go... Oh crap! Am I talking to myself again...? Ahhh... I'd better go, bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Feelings Part 1

**Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 4: Forbiden Feelings Part 1**

**Summary:** ... Do I really need to say? I'll just start the story.

**Disclaimer:** Koharu: So, got an idea already?

me: Yep.

Seto: Am I in it?

me: I don't know.

Yami: Give it up Seto.

Koharu: Hey, where were you guys in the last story, you totally bolted on us.

Yami: We were... out.

me: Out?

Seto: Yeah, out.

me: They're actually agreeing on something.

Koharu: Do they not agree that often.

me: No they don't. In fact I've only heard them agree a few times.

Koharu: I see.

me: Shhh... don't let them know that we know.

Koharu: Ok, you lost me.

me: Nevermind.

Yami: So... now what?

me: I guess that we start the story.

Koharu: Good, I can't wait to see what happens.

me: I know that we're kind of boring right now, and...

Koharu: It's not our fault, it's the boys.

Seto: Don't push it.

Koharu: Push what?

me: Who cares anyway, like I said, let's start the story.

* * *

**Story:** It's the middle of the night, and all is quiet. Koharu sits in the little dark house.

_"I have to get out, I can't stay in here for three days, I just can't."_ she thought looking at the boarded up windows and the small table and chair. "Hm." she looked at the chair, then the window, then the chair again. _"It just might work..." _she got up and walked over to the window and put her ear up to it, listening to see if anyone was outside, no one was.

Then she walked over to the small chair and picked it up. "Ok, I have one chance." she put the chairs legs in front of her and ran towards the window, she hit it but it didn't break. The chair left a small dent. "I can do this." she once again ran up to the window with the chair up and hit it, breaking the window. "Yes, it worked." she put the chair down, and quietly climbed out the window and hid in the small ally beside the house.

"Hey, come on, I heard something over here." came the voice of a man talking to another man.

_"Oh no... they must have heard me break the boards. I'll have to be extra careful."_ she ducked behind a barrel as two men walked by and saw the broken window.

"She's escaped!" the two men started shouting. More men gathered around the area. "Look the window's broken, and we looked inside and she was gone." then they decided to split up, everyone went into separate directions.

_"I have to go now... otherwise I won't make it..."_ she stood up, looked around, she couldn't see anyone, so she ran, she ran through the streets.

"Hey! I see her! She's making a break for it!" shouted one of the men.

"Oh no, they saw me." Koharu continued running through the night.

"Yami, did you hear, the princess is gone, she escaped." said Tren and Kyo running up to him.

"What?" he looked at them. "My horse is still in it's stall right?"

"It should be." answered Tren. He is the youngest of the four of them. Tren is seventeen, Yami is twenty-two, Kyo is twenty-four and Tybalt is twenty-nine.

"Ok." he nodded.

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Kyo.

"After Koharu. Where's Tybalt?"

"I'm right here..." said Tybalt walking up to them.

"I want to reach her before everybody else does, and-"

"And you want me to distract them somehow."

"Yes."

"No problem."

"Thankyou." then he turned and ran towards the horse stalls. _"Koharu."_

"So how do we distract them?" asked Kyo.

"Tell them that we saw her heading in the opposit direction that she's heading in." they ran towards some groups of men.

"What are you guys waiting for?" shouted one of the men. "Come on!"

"Why are you going that way, we saw her going in the opposite direction." said Tybalt pointing behind him.

"How about we split up. Half of us go that way, and the rest follow me." they split up into two teams.

"Now what?" asked Kyo.

"We bought Yami some time." said Tybalt.

_"I have to get away from here..."_ Koharu was still running, she was finally out of the abandond village.

_"I have to help her..."_ Yami finally reached his horse, quickly he sattled it up, hopped on and rode out of the village. _"I don't see anyone, I guess that Tybalt, Tren and Kyo did it."_

It is just about morning, the sun is coming up, Koharu stopped for a moment to breath. "I actually did it, I'm..."

"Is that?... I see her. Koharu!" called out Yami, he came riding over the hill, Koharu looked behind her. She did not recognize him, so she ran. _"She must not recognize me..." _he continued following her.

"I must hurry, I thought that I lost them, but apparently... not." she continued running until she reached the edge of a cliff. _"Now what?" _she wondered. Then she looked behind her.

Yami was closing in on her, and then he stopped, just a few feet away from her, he got off his horse and walked up to her. "Koharu."

"Yami?"

"Koharu, you don't need to be afraid."

"Stop right there..." she backed up a bit until she could go no further.

Yami stopped walking. "What's-what's wrong?"

"... Just kill me now!" she shouted.

"What?" he was surprised and confused at what she had said. "I can't do that."

"You might as well... Your leader is going to kill me at somepoint isn't he?" Yami said nothing, he just looked away from her. "I knew it, you guys are going to get rid of me once you get what you want!" she shouted with anger.

"I won't let him kill you!' he shouted back.

"What?"

"I..." he walked up to her.

"No! Stay back!" but he continued walking forward, and up to her. "No, get away!" tears formed in her eyes. "Please just..."

"I won't do it, I won't kill you, and I..." he walked right up to her and stopped, he stood right in front of her and held out his arms.

"I just..." but she was cut off when the ground underneath her started shaking and cracking. "What the-?" she looked down at the ground, and just as the cliff gave way and broke, Koharu pushed Yami away, while she fell grabbing onto the edge of the cliff that hadn't broken off.

"Koharu!" called Yami. _"I don't want to put more weight on the cliff, and it breaking brining us both down, so..."_ he is trying to think of a way to get Koharu, without the rest of the cliff breaking off. "I know." he got down on his hands and knees, and crawled over to her, he looked down at her. "Take my hand." he streched out his hand to hers.

"But, what if I pull you down with me...?"

"You won't. Just grab my hand.

"Please, just let me fall!" more ters formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"I won't let you fall, now grab my hand!" the sun is now up and is high above them.

"But-"

"What happened to the girl that I kidnapped, she wasn't afraid to fight back and fight for what she believed in, when I kidnapped her, she still fought, and I know that she understood why I didn't kill those men. She stood up to our leader, and wasn't afraid of the consequences, she has dreams of her own and said that we were both the same, we both wanted to be free and show our true nature, who we really are." he is on his hands and knees, with one hand stretched out to Koharu.

Every word pirced her heart, she looked up at him. "She hasn't gone anywhere, she's still right here, I- just let me-"

"I won't let you fall... I must admit... I must admit that..." he looked at her. "I must admit that I am in love with you!" he yelled. "Now grab my hand."

_"He... he's in love with me... so I've finally found..."_ she stretched out her hand and grabbed his. "Ok, you can pull me up now." she told him, Yami nodded, then started pulling her up, as he pulled her up, he stood up and walked backwards.

"I've almost got you..." and then finally, he pulled her up, and they backed away from the cliff. "Feel better."

"Yes." she smilied, though there were still tears in her eyes. _"I've finally found the one..."_ she thought. Then she thought about telling him. "Yami, I-" but she was cut off once more when they heard yelling coming from men.

"Oh no... they caught up to us." Yami looked behind them, and saw a group of men coming up over the hill, with their leader. "That's him."

"Who?" Koharu looked at all the men and the one in front of them.

"That guy, in front of all those men, he's our leader. But he never comes out of that warehouse." the men walked forward and up to Yami and Koharu.

"Good job Yami, you got her." the man got off his hourse and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" asked Yami stepping in front of Koharu.

"Well after what I heard about her escaping, I just had to come. I was going to bring her back myself, but, looks like you beat me to her." his face is still covered up, he's wearing all black, with a hood covering his head and his face. Koharu could only see his dark eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Koharu, her voice like acid.

"I've told you, I need you to get into your palace." he stopped walking once he was right in front of Yami and Koharu.

"And I've already told you that I won't help you, so if there's nothing else, I should leave." she stepped in front of Yami.

"Hm..." the man took his hand and putunder Koharu's chin, pulling her closer to his, but not close enough that she can see his face. "I've never met someone like you, not many people dare to stand up to me."

_"Keep away from her..."_ Yami thought grinding his teeth together, he really wanted to hit him, but if he did, there would be serious questions about his loyalty to everyone else.

"What's your point?" asked Koharu, the man still had her up to his face.

"Nothing. But you will help me..."

"No." she knocked his hand away from her. Then she turned around and started walking away from them.

"You're not leaving," the man's voice got deeper, and he quickly grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "you're coming back with us." he demanded.

_"Why you..."_ Yami walked up to his leader and pulled Koharu away from him.

"What are you doing Yami?"

"As you know, she's in my care, I shouldn't have let her escape, so I accept all responsiblity for letting it happen." Yami bowed his head then looked up at the man.

"You're right." the man stood right in front of Yami, without warning, he punched Yami in the stomach.

"Gaahhhh...!" Yami fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone. When you take responsibility of something and you let something happen, be ready for punishment!" he looked around, no one said anything. Then he looked over to Kyo, Tren and Tybalt who were standing in front of everyone. "You three, take these two and meet the rest of us at the village..." the man's voice was deep and disturbing.

"Of course." then the mysterious man got on his horse and went back to the warehouse, followed by the other men, leaving Yami, Koharu, Tren, Tybalt and Kyo on their own.

"Yami..." Koharu bent down in front of him.

"I'm ok." he looked up at her, then his three friends.

"Come on." said Kyo helping Yami up.

"I'm fine." he stood straight and walked over to his horse and got on. "Come on Ko-" but he stopped, still in some pain from being punched in the stomach.

"I'll take her." said Tybalt. "She'll ride with me." he took Koharu by the arm and put her on his horse, then he hopped on aswell, followed by Tren and Kyo, and then they headed back to the run down abandond village.

By the time that they got back to the village, it's the afternoon, the sun is very high, but there are some clouds, which is very unusual. They arrived in front of the old warehouse, where there were two men standing outside the door.

"Our leader wants to speak with Yami and the girl... alone..." said one of them.

"Alone?" asked Tybalt just getting of his horse. "Are there othermen in there?"

"Only a few, maybe three to five, but everyone else is out doing their work, well some are and others..."

"So we can't enter?'

"No, just Yami and the girl."

"Ok." he helped Koharu of his horse, and then Yami, since Yami was still in some pain, though he didn't show it.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll be fine." said Yami walking into the warehouse with Koharu beside him. His friends said nothing, they took their horses back to their stalls.

"You wanted to speak with us?" asked Yami walking into the middle of the main room looking around and seeing about five men standing nearby with Koharu walking up beside him.

"Yes." the man is where he always is, on the chair at the top of the small staircase.

"As I have said, I'm sorry for letting her escape, it won't happen again."

"It had better not..."

"If that's all, I'll take Princess Koharu back to the one room house." said Yami getting ready to leave.

"Wait..." the man stood up. "Princess, come here..."

"Huh?" Koharu looked up at the man.

"I said come here!" yelled the man. Koharu said nothing, she walked forward, up the stairs and stood in front of the man. Then he slapped her in the face, she said nothing, nor did she move. Yami stood there, he knew that if he tried to protect her and go after his leader, there would be serious problems, otherwise his leader would be out cold right now. "If you ever run away again, you'll have to deal with these fine men." he looked at the five men standing nearby.

"You don't... scare me..." said Koharu looking at him, the one side of her face is now red.

"Really?" then he pushed her down the stairs, she landed on the ground, on her backin front of Yami.He helped her up and then they both left, they walked out of the warehouse, arcoss the street and into the small one room house, but there was something different about it.

The windows were all boarded up with new pieces of wood, and the small wooden chair and table were both gone, along with the lamp, there is now just the pillow and the blanket.

"Um... Yami..." Koharu stood in front of him, just as he finished shutting the door behind him.

"What?" he looked at her.

"I never told you about..."

"Koharu, I'll understand if you can't return my feelings..." he turned and was ready to leave.

"I love you." she told him. He turned towards her again. "I've finally found the one... who I love most." without saying anything else she ran up to him, and hugged him, she wrapped her arms around him.

Slowly Yami moved his arms around Koharu. "It's like you said... we're both the same..."

"Yami..." came the voice as the person opened the door.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Now my forth chapter is done... Oh yeah, I know it's early in the story for them to be admitting their feeling to one another, but I kind of based it on the 'love at first sight thing'. So... yeah.

Seto: What was that? It was so mushy...

me: Are you mad because Koharu chooses Yami the "outlaw" over you in the story.

Seto: Oh please.

Koharu: Are you guys fighting again?

me: I didn't start it, he said that this chapter was mushy...

Koharu: But it was, but it's still good.

Yami: She's right, but why did you end it where you did?

me: I don't know, I just did.

Seto: Do you have any ideas, or know where this story is going?

me: I have ideas...

Seto: So use them.

me: I do...

Koharu: Maybe we should be going...

me: Why?

Koharu: Because you and Seto are driving me crazy... (stomps out of room)

Yami: Come on. (pulls on Seto's arm and leaves room)

me: Great, now I'm alone... again... what to do, what to do... Oh man, NOT AGAIN! I'm talking to myself again and... and I'm stiil doing it. Great, now I look stupid, oh well, See everyone later...(runs out of room)

**Preview of Chapter 5: Forbidden Feelings Part 2**

**"Come on you guys, we should get our jobs done..." said Tybalt getting out of bed and walking over to the door. "Oh! And Yami, Our leader wants to talk to you about something, we got a message from one of his spies or followers..." then Tybalt left.**

**"Why would he..."**

**"You better get going." then Tren left.**

**Kyo was just about to leave. "See you later..." then he left.**

**"I wonder what he wants..." ****thought Yami. _"Unless..."_ he stared at the door. _"Could he know about... me and Koharu...?"_ he walked outside, passing people as he went, finally he was at the warehouse. _"Maybe, he only knows about my feelings..."_ he walked inside, and into the main room, he looked around, there was no one there, just his leader who was sitting on the chair and the bald man beside him.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forbidden Feelings Part 2

**Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 5: Forbidden Feelings Part 2**

**Summary:** ... Why do I bother with summaries... xx

**Disclaimer:**I can't believe it, my fifth chapter already...

Seto: Don't you ever get tired of writing stories?

me: No. I have so many ideas for this story.

Yami: When are you going to finish that other story that I'm in?

me: You mean Friends and Heros? I'm stuck, on the next chapter.

Yami: I barely talked.

me: You didn't really need to.

Seto: Can we get back to this story please?

me: Oh sure. So, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Seto: You just don't get it? Everyone knows that you don't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh.

me: What's your point?

Seto: I give up.

Yami:You should have given up awhile ago.

me: Who cares. You know what I've just realized, Koharu's gone.

Yami: You just noticed?

me: If you knew, then why didn't you tell me...

Yami: It slipped my mind.

me: Whatever, lets just start the story...

Seto: Fine by me...

me: Ok everyone, enjoy the show.

* * *

**Story:** "Yami, could we talk to you for a minute?" came the voice of Kyo, he and Tren walked inside of the small house and saw Yami hugging Koharu. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Huh?" Yami looked behind him and saw Kyo and Tren standing in the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked letting go of Koharu and walking up to them.

"We wanted to ask you about what our leader wanted to talk to you two about... but we had no idea that-" Tren was cut off.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Tybalt who had just walked in and shut the door behind him.

"We just wanted to ask Yami something, but we didn't realize that he's having a flingy with her." Tren pointed to Koharu.

"We were not having a flingy!" shouted Koharu walking up to Tren.

"Ok ok... But what did he want?"

"He just warned me not to let Koharu get away again, and he threatend to hurt or kill her if she tried, that's all." said Yami walking away from them.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" asked Koharu.

"No."

"What else do you want ot know then?"

"What were you and Yami doing in here, if you weren't having a flingy, then what were you doing?"

"That's none of your business..." she turned and gave Kyo the cold shoulder.

"No way, did you just give me the cold shoulder?" asked Kyo. Koharu said nothing. "That's a good enough answer for me."

"There you go." said Koharu without turning around.

Tybalt walked over to Yami who was leaning on a wall. "So I'm guessing that you told her, and what did she say...?"

"She didn't answer me at first but when we got back here, she told me how she feels... but what do we do, if our leader found out..."

"What about them?" Tybalt looked over to Kyo and Tren who were still arguing with Koharu.

"Should I tell them?"

"They are your friends, maybe they could help..."

"Hm." Yami nodded, then walked over to his two friends. "Koharu, I'm going to tell them, ok?" he looked at her.

"Ok." she didn't seem to care.

Yami told them about what happened on the cliff and how he felt while their leader was talking to Koharu at the cliff and warehouse, and asked them what they should do.

"So?" asked Yami, by the time that he and Koharu were done explaining everything, it was sometime late in the evening.

"I don't know." answered Tren.

"Yeah, we'll keep your secret, but if your secret gets out, the samething that happened to Ty and Meera might happen to you two." said Kyo, they were all now sitting on the ground in a circle.

"Who's Ty and Meera?" asked Koharu.

"A few years ago we rampaged a village far away from here, we destroyed many homes and took as many people prisoner as possible, we would usually sell them to slavery. But one day, one of our men, a guy named Ty who was about nineteen years old, he had short orangy-redy hair and almost the same eye color, he fell in love with one of the girls that we were going to sell to slavery, her name was Meera." Kyo looked at Koharu.

"Why are looking at me?"

"I don't know if any of you have noticed but..." he looked at everyone else. "But the girl that he fell in love with looked alot like you."

"What?"

"You're right." said Tybalt looking closer at Koharu. "She didn't look exactly like you, but there is some resembalance."

"That's weird. So anyway, what happened to them?"

"Well, they kept it a secret for a few weeks, but then, when our leader was about to make a deal with a great pharaoh who was going to buy her, Ty stood up and said that he loved her. Our leader was not happy with what happened, so he sold her to slavery and then punished Ty, and we haven't seen him since. Somepeople believe that he was killed, others think that he was also sold into slavery."

"Oh my god... Well, that won't happen to us."

"... We should go, it's night and we shouldn't be here..." said Tren getting up.

"Yeah, you're right..." agreed Kyo standing up as well, and soon they were all standing.

_"I've never met someone like her before, usually after a few days of being with us, most people would give up and just do what our leader told them, but..." _thought Tybalt. _"She still stays positive... Yami, take good care of her..."_ he waited for Tren and Kyo to leave. "Yami, are you coming?" he looked at him.

"Yeah." he looked at Koharu. "I'll come back sometime tomorrow ok." he promised her.

"Ok. Bye." she waved at them, once they left she walked over to the small pillow and sat on it. "By now, my cuts should be better." she started taking off her bandages, she has no scars, the only cut that is still showing is the one on her arm. "Man, this one is still not healing well, all the other ones have healed but..." she looked at her arm. Then Koharu pulled the small blanket up to herself, trying to cover most of her body. _"What's with their leader? Does he ever come out of the shadows?"_ and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Now Yami and his friends are walking to where they slept, another one room house, but it's bigger than the one that Koharu is in.

"So, you weren't having a flingy?" asked Tren once again.

"Would you quit asking that!" shouted Yami.

"Will you two keep it down, we don't want anyone finding out about this." whispered Tybalt. They are now inside of their house, it has a small wooden table with four chairs, and small beds along the ground, the windows have small curtains that are torn or ripped off, and a small lamp on the table.

"Let's get some sleep." declared Kyo getting into his bed. and pulling the blankets up to him. "It's a cold night tonight." muttered Kyo.

_"I hope Koharu will be ok, she only has that small blanket..."_ thought Yami looking out the window, he saw small houses, and the stars in the night sky.

"Are you ok?" asked Tren sitting in his bed.

"Yeah, I just hope that Koharu will be ok, after all, she only has that small blanket..."

"Why don't you take one of our extra blankets to her? Since you're really that worried about her..." said Tybalt walking over to a small basket and took out a big brown blanket. "This should keep her warm..." he handed Yami the blanket.

"Ok. I won't be long..." he opened the door and quietly snuck around the streets and allys of the small village carring the blanket over his shoulder, until he finally reached the small one room house, and opened the door. "Koharu?" he asked quietly, it wasn't that dark, some moonlight was leaking in through small holes in the boarded up windows. He looked in the corner with the pillow, and saw Koharu, curled up, with the blanket pulled over her, though her feet were still showing.

He walked inside, making sure to close the door behind him. Hetook the blanket and was about to put it on Koharu when she spoke. "What are you doing here?" she asked him half awake.

"I came to give this to you... it's a cold night, so I..."

"Hehehe..." she quietly laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he looked at her a bit confused.

"No reason, you don't need a reason to laugh." she sat up and faces Yami who was standing in front of her.

"Hm." he smiled, then he sat down beside her, he looked at her and she looked at him. "I love it when you show your true nature."

"My true nature?"

"Yeah, you laugh and smile, and you're not afraid to show people who you are... Just like a kid." he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Hm... Everything is as it should be..." then Koharu fell asleep, she's leaning on him, his arm still around her shoulder, and her head is on his shoulder.

_"She's asleep..."_ he looked at her. _"I can't stay here, but..."_ he carefully moved his other arm and pulled the big blanket up, covering both of them. _"She's so cute, when she sleeps, so full of innocence, and purity..."_ slowly he fell asleep, back against the wall, and his head resting on Koharu's. And there they both slept until morning came.

**(A/N: I thought about leaving it here, but then I remembered how I left that little preview of this chapter in the last one. Hehehe... and I didn't think anyone would take to kindly to me if I ignored that. Anyway, one the the story!)**

It is morning, some light is shining through small cracks in the boarded up windows, Yami and Koharu are still sleeping, when Koharu wakes up.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes. "Is it morning already?" she sat up and looked at Yami sleeping beside her. _"Oh no, I thought that he left, I have to wake him up. If someone..."_ Koharu started shaking Yami, trying to wake him up. His eyes opened. "Yami..."

"What?" he rubbed his eyes, and then looked at her. "Is it morning?"

"Yes, you have to get out of here."

"Huh?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't realize that you stayed, but if someone finds you in here..."

"Right..." he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door a little bit and looked outside, no one was there so he quickly left and fast walked his way to his friends and walked inside of the house and saw that his friends were sitting up in their beds.

"So, you didn't come back..." started Kyo smirking at Yami.

Deciding to ignore the smirk, he answered with a simple, "So?"and walked inside and shut the door. Yami walked over to a small chair and sat in it.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh my god, so what was it like?" asked Tren wanting all the details.

"No not like that, we weren't... we were dressed ok." he looked at Tren. "I just went to drop of the blanket, she woke up and we kind of started talking, I sat down beside her and before I knew it... we fell asleep..."

"So that's all?"

"Yep..."

"Come on you guys, we should get our jobs done..." said Tybalt getting out of bed and walking over to the door. "Oh! And Yami, Our leader wants to talk to you about something, we got a message from one of his followers..." then Tybalt left.

"Why would he..."

"You better get going." then Tren left.

Kyo was just about to leave. "See you later..." then he left.

_"I wonder what he wants..." _thought Yami. _"Unless..."_ he stared at the door. _"Could he know about... me and Koharu...?"_ he walked outside, passing people as he went, finally he was at the warehouse. _"Maybe, he only knows about my feelings..."_ he walked inside, and into the main room, he looked around, there was no one there, just his leader who was sitting on the chair and the bald man beside him.

"Come closer Yami..." said the man.

Yami walked into the middle of the room. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. How many days has it been, the princess's punishment I mean?"

"Um... two days, tomorrow is the last day."

"Really? Yami, can you get anything from her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know why she won't help, I want to know why she stands up to me..."

"Well-"

"What was that?"

He knew heneeded and answer. Not really thinking, Yami said the first thing that came to mind. "She's hard to break..."

"Break, you say?"

"I mean her spirit, it's so..."

"I see, have been trying?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You may go."

Yami said nothing, just bowed his head then left. _"At least he doesn't know... I hope that lie I told him will work, for now."_ then he left the warehouse and made his way to his friends.

_"Hm... I never thought of breaking her spirit."_ the mysterious man thought getting up and pacing back and forth in the darkness, then he stopped. "Sain." he looked at the bald man.

"Yes sir?" Sain walked up to him.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I want you to bring that girl to me."

"What for?"

"To break her..."

"Yes, of course." Sain backed away.

Back at the one room house that Koharu is in, she's still sitting on the pillow, with the blanket that Yami brought her covering her legs. _"Tomorrow is the last day of the punishment... but I feel like it's not safe. I'll talk to Yami once he comes back."_ she thought stairing at the door.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Yes, my fifth chapter.

Yami: So what's going to happen in the next chapter?

me: Blink Blink I don't know.

Yami: You don't?

me: Well kind of but... (looks around) Hey, first Koharu's gone and now Seto.

Yami: Yeah, I've noticed to... (also looks around)

me: I wonder where they went.

**Meanwhile... at the food court in a mall...**

Seto: Do you think they've noticed yet?

Koharu: Noticed what?

Seto: That we aren't there.

Koharu: Probably, but, do they now why we aren't there?

Seto: If I know those two... they won't realize it unless we help them.

Koharu: Good point, how about later we go back... but don't let them know, and work some magic.

Seto: You're sneaky, you know that?

Koharu: I know, this is going to be so perfect. (stars in eyes)

**Back with Yami and T.O.F...**

me: I can't imagine what they would be doing.

Yami: Hm... I can.

me: What do you mean?

Yami: Think about it, they both leave and go somewhere and neither of them tell us what they're doing and where they're going...

me: ...Ewwww. You have a very sick mind do you know that?

Yami: Me? In the story, you're the one who made those people think that me and Koharu were having a "Flingy" as you put it.

me: How would you react if you saw two people that aren't suppose to be together, hugging?

Yami: I'll be going now bye... (walks out of room leaving me here alone...again)

me: Why is everyone leaving me...? What have I ever done...? (thinks to much and hurts brain) Ow ow ow... my head... I know, I being very weird today, but I can't help it when I'm bored so... bye.

**Preview for Chapter 6: Never Again**

**The night was quiet, but, a man was wondering around in the dead of night, traveling from one ally to another, some men were awake and on guard duty, most were on corners of streets. The man stayed in the allys, but crossed roads carefully, until he reached an ally that he could hide in until his time had come. And he is hiding in the small ally beside the one room house that Koharu is in.**

There you have it. Preview for chpt. 6. I'll get it up as soon as I can kk.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Again

**Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 6: Never Again**

**Summary:** No more summaries, I can't take it, writing summaries...

**Disclaimer: **me: Hey you're back.

Koharu: Yeah we're back.

me: So where were you?

Koharu: Uh... Now where.

Yami: No where?

Seto: Yeah.

me: Anyway, I have someone I want you to meet.

Yami: Who this time?

me: My friend Holly.

Holly (comes running up to Seto and gives him a hug): Hello! I'm Holly!

Seto: Get off me!

Holly: Ok. (runs over to Yami, about to give him a hug)

Yami: If you hug me... I'll send you to the shadow realm.

Holly: You're no fun. (runs back to Seto and gives him another hug) At least you're nice to me!

Seto: Would you quit hugging me! (shakes Holly off)

Holly: Ok!

Yami: She is... very hyper...

me: Yes I know.

Koharu (disappeared again)

me: Hey, Koharu's gone again.

Yami: Now where?

me: Why would I know?

Holly: Are you going to start the story now?

me: Yep.

Seto (has now disappeared to)

Yami: Now Seto's gone.

me: Where is everyone going...? Oh well, let's-

Holly: Let's start the show!

me: Hey don't steal my line! (chases Holly around room with a wooden spoon)

Yami: Right now I'm the only mature one so... Let's just move on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story:** Yami and his friends are now in their one room house, taking a break from do a long days work, it is around the evening. "So what did he want?" asked Kyo sitting on a chair.

"Huh? What?" Yami looked up at him.

"I asked what our leader wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh. He was just wondering when Koharu's punishment is going to be over, and why Koharu stands up to him..."

"So what did you say?" asked Tren sitting on another chair leaning on the table.

"I told him a lie, I said that she won't tell me anything... and that was it." Yami got up and walked over to the window and looked outside. "It's almost night."

"You're right... we should get to sleep soon." said Tybalt.

"Why?" asked Kyo. "We don't have anything to do tomorrow, there's no work that needs to be done."

"Yeah but... you never know. We might be needed for something."

"I'll be back." Yami walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think he's going? To Koharu of course..." Kyo walked over to Yami. Yami said nothing and just walked outside, making his way to Koharu.

_"Should I tell her about what my leader said? Or should I just leave it?"_ he walked through the streets, some men were still outside but payed no attention to him, just as he reached the small one room house the sun had just gone down and stars began appearing in the sky. He open the door. "Koharu?" he looked into the corner where she usually is, but she wasn't there. "Koharu?" Yami walked inside and shut the door behind him, he looked around until he finally found her, she was under a boarded up window.

"What?" she asked him.

"Why are you over here?" he walked over to her.

"Oh nothing..." she looked away from him. Koharu is sitting under the window, her legs pulled up to her, arms around them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." she looked up at Yami and he looked at her, a look saying, "Yeah right". "Ok, I have this weird feeling about tomorrow..."

"What do you mean?" he knelt down infront of her.

"It just doesn't feel safe... I don't know, maybe it's all in my head."

_"Maybe I shouldn't tell her, she's all ready nervous about tomorrow, for some reason." _he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, nothing bad will happen." he said to her with a calming voice.

"I guess you're right..." she put her hand on his. "You should go, it's night and..." she said quickly.

"Of course." he quickly got up and left, closing the door behind him.

_"Hm. I hope that lie I told him will work, I can't not be worried about tomorrow..."_ Koharu crawled over to the corner and layed down on the old blanket, put her head on the old pillow, and pulled the big brown blanket that Yami brought her over herself. _"But... I have to... sleep."_ the she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Yami had just gotten back to his house and saw that his friends were already sleeping, quietly he got into his bed which is under a window with small grey curtains that are torn at the bottem, his friend Kyo lays on his other side. All that Yami hears is the soft wind from outside and his friends snoring.

_"Grr... I'm never going to let Kyo and Tren have sugar berries ever again, It makes them snor. Oh why did I have to give into them?"_ He looked at Tren and Kyo. _"Now I'm barely going to get any sleep."_ Slowly he closed his eyes, tossing and turning in his bed, until he finally fell asleep. Sugar berries are small pink sweet berries, that can be very exspensive, but taste extremely good. However, they can have side effects on some people, such as snoring, hyperness, gas, can't talk right, adittude changes, etc, which is why they can be such a nuisance.

The night was quiet, but, a man was wondering around in the dead of night, traveling from one ally to another, some men were awake and on guard duty, most were on corners of streets. The man stayed in the allys, but crossed roads carefully, until he reached an ally that he could hide in until his time had come. And he is hiding in the small ally beside the one room house that Koharu is in.

Finally morning came, the sun had come up and lit up the streets, but some allys remained dark. Yami's friends are all up, but he still sleeps.

"Shouldn't we wake Yami up?" asked Kyo who is standing up looking down at Yami.

"No, let him sleep. I can imagine that he really needs it." replied Tybalt with a short laugh.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tren walking up to Tybalt.

"Well, you and Kyo did have those sweet berries, and they do make you snor and-"

"Ok we get it." Tren said quickly, then he left with out saying another word.

"I wonder where he's going?" asked Kyo looking up at the door, then Tybalt.

"Who knows, but then again... we don't have any work to do today so, he's probably going to go have fun."

"I want to have fun to. Hey, Tren! Wait for me." then Kyo ran out the door and after his friend.

"Why am I the mature one of the group? Still, I should go make sure that they keep out of trouble." he walked over to the door and looked at Yami. _"I'll let you sleep, something tells me that you're going to need it."_ then he left, leaving Yami still sleeping.

At that time Koharu had just woken up. _"Finally, this stupid punsihment will be over today."_ she thought. Koharu sat up and looked at her surroundings. _"I'm still a bit worried, something tells me that... Huh?"_ she heard the door creaking, it was someone unlocking the lock. Koharu backed up against the wall. Then the door opened and a man walked in. The man was Sain.

Sain walked up to her. "Come along, the master wishs to speak with you." he spoke with a creepy voice, it sounded as if he was being possessed even though clearly he wasn't.

"Why?" Koharu couldn't back up anymore, so she stood her ground. He didn't say anything. "You might as well tell him that I have not changed my mind." she crossed her arms and looked away.

"We'll see." he walked right up to her, and grabbed her arm. She stood up and struggled to get away. He took her outside and threw her onto the ground. She landed on her knees, then sat up and looked at some men who were walking around and stopped to looked at her. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Sain shouted, the other men quickly went back to what they were doing. Kyo however, saw what was going on.

"I must tell Yami." he quietly said to himself as he ran to their one room house.

"Get up!" he shouted at Koharu picking her up roughly and pushing her towards the warehouse. Finally reahing the warehouse the man grabbed her arms and pushed her further into it and into the mainroom. And there Koharu saw their mysterious leader on the stairs, and about five men standing near by. "I brought her sir." he threw her to the ground.

"I thought that I told you to bring her in the afternoon... But no matter, I'll deal with her now. You can go." once again their leader has a rasping voice.

"Yes sir." then Sain left.

"What do you want now?" asked Koharu standing up.

"Hm. Aren't we fiesty today."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" the man stayed in the shadows but showed his eyes. They were this purple color, but still full of darkness and hate.

"Stop it! Why did that man bring me here?" she backed up.

"I'll stop, if you help me."

"NO!" she continued backing away.

"You won't even think about it?"

"No I won't!"

"Fine." then with a snap of his fingers, five huge men appeared out of dark corners and surrounded Koharu. "You know what to do men... Break her!" then the men grabbed Koharu and pushed her up against a nearby wall.

One after another, the five men punched, kicked, slapped and pushed her in the face, arms, legs stomach, etc. Until the man snapped his fingers once again and the five men stopped. Koharu's on the ground against the wall, breathing heavily outloud.

"Had enough?"

"..." she said nothing.

"I see. I'll give you another chance. Help me now!"

Koharu looked at him, her eyes showed fear, though she tried to hide it. "No you basterd." she said still breathing heavily.

"Did... did you just..."

"Yes." she slightly smiled.

"I'll give you something to smile about!" then he once again he snapped his fingers, signalling to the five men to continue beating Koharu. She said nothing, just took it, though she did make some small sounds, like screams.

While this was going on, Kyo had found Tren and Tybalt and now the three of them were making their way to Yami. They finally reached their house and saw Yami standing outside.

"Yami!" shouted Kyo.

"What?" asked Yami rubbing his eyes, it seemed that he had just gotten up. "Why didn't you guys-"

"You have to hurry, I saw a man with Koharu, he was pushing her towards the warehouse."

"What?"

"Go, quickly."

_"Oh no, yesterday she said that she was a bit worried that something bad was going to happen."_ he thought running past his friends and towards the warehouse. _"I told her not to worry and that nothing bad would happen... and what happens?"_ he finally reached the front of the warehouse, Yami was just about to walk up the stairs when he saw someone walking out.

It was Koharu, she stumbled down the stairs. Yami looked at her. Her white dress was torn and looked more like a skirt, it had dirt and blood stains on it, the golden wrist bands that she had on her wrists and ankles were cracked, her top was ripped at the bottom. And her long hair was a mess. Koharu has bruises on her face, legs and arms, some cuts as well, and the cut on her arm had opened up again. Blood dripped on the ground, staining it, and her face seemed to hold no emotions.

"Koharu." Yami watched her walked down the stairs, she walked past Yami without glancing at him and across the street, into the one room house, but didn't shut the door all the way. Yami ran after her, but when he entered the small house, he found Koharu on the ground in front of the door. "Koharu." she's laying on her side, legs out and hands beside her head. _"She must have fainted once she walked in..."_ he thought looking at how she was laying. He shut the door, then he carefully picked Koharu up, her legs on one arm and her back on his other arm. Yami put her in the corner with the blankets, and layed her down with her back against the wall. "I'm so sorry." he told her. He looked at every wound on her, he could see what she might have went through. "I am-" he was cut off.

Koharu woke up, slowly she opened her eyes, and looked at Yami sitting in front of her. "Hm. Hi." she whispered, he voice a little raspy.

"Hi." Yami's eyes met hers. "I'm am sorry for-"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Well... um... what did he say I mean..."

"I don't really remember but..." she rubbed her head. "He said something about breaking my spirit, he continued pressuring me and getting into my head."

"Break you?" he looked at her in alarm.

"Yeah."

Then Yami realized. "I'm truly sorry, this was my fault." he bowed his head towards her.

Koharu looked at him. "Why do you say that?" quickly Yami told her about what his leader had talked to hima bout and the lie that Yami told him. "I see... Yami, I don't care. Just because you said something about breaking me doesn't mean anything." Yami's head is still bowed down, so Koharu put her hands on his cheeks and raised his head up, so that he was facing her.

"I know but..." he grabbed her hands in his and turned his head. "I still feel..." Koharu looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I just... don't want something like this to happen again." he continued not to look at her.

"You don't have to worry about me." she reassured him.

"I know, but I love you.." he said looking at her.

"I know, and I do to. Ugh." she took her hands from him and rubbed her arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." she looked away. "I-I'm fine."

_"Whatever happened to her, must have really hurt her, both physicaly and mentaly..."_ he thought looking at the way she's been acting. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes. It's just that the cut on my arm opened up again." she put her hand on the cut, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Alright." he walked over to the spot where the small wooden table and chair use to sit and started digging up the dirt again, once he was done, he pulled up the stone box and brought it over to her, opened it up and took out another roll of a bandage. And he started bandaging the cut on her arm. Once he was down, Yami put the box back in the hole and buried it. "There... feel better." he took his hand and rubbed her arm.

"... Yes." she nodded, but then tears formed in her eyes, fell down her face and onto the ground. She cried, for the first time in a while. She didn't try to hold them back, and let them fall down her face freely.

"Shhh... it's ok." Yami leaned forward, put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I won't let him do this to you again." he said to her. About ten minutes later Koharu fell asleep, Yami layed her down on the ground, her head on the pillow, she's laying on the small blanket. And he put the bigger warmer brown blanket over her, covering Koharu's entire body. His shirt is still a bit wet from Koharu's tears.

_"I'm not going to leave."_ Yami stayed with her, so he sat down beside her, carefully he moved Koharu's head and put it on his lap, pulling her and the blanket up to him. And there he stayed, for the time being.

_"Never again, will I let him hurt you..."_

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: So what did you think?

Yami: It was-

Holly: It was awsome!

Seto: Are you still here?

Holly: Seto! (runs and jumps on Seto giving him yet, another hug)

Seto: Get off ME!

me: So where did you disappear to before I started the story?

Seto: That's easy... I wanted to get away from her! (shakes Holly off)

Holly: Come on Yami, let me give you a hug!

Yami: I already told you, if you give me a hug, then I'll send you to the shadow realm.

Holly: You're mean. (runs over to T.O.F.) But you're nice! (you've guessed it, she gives T.O.F. a hug)

me: Yes, I know...

Seto: How does that not bother you?

me: She's been doing this kind of thing for years...

Yami: But it's so weird.

me: I guess... Well, Koharu's not here, but everyone else is... so I'll just end it now.

Holly: Noooooo! The show can't be over!

me: Sorry, but it is, so-

Holly: BYE!

me: Stop stealing my lines! (chases Holly around with a giant hammer)

Holly: No! Don't hurt the Holly!

(Yami and Seto sit back and watch)

Yami: Looks like you and I are the only mature ones.

Seto: Yep.

Yami: I'll just end the show then. Bye everyone. (looks behind him and sees T.O.F. still chasing Holly with giant hammer) I'm not going to bother... don't worry people, they'll stop, eventually.

**Preiview for Chapter 7: Double Love**

**"Thankyou, but you should go, it's going to be geting dark soon. What if someone walks in a sees you... with me?" she asked him sitting up and facing him.**

**"I don't care about-"**

**"I know, but I fear for your safety, please just go, I don't want you to get into trouble..." just then Kyo walked into the small house, quickly shutting the door behind him.**

**"Kyo." said Yami getting up. "What is it, you look like you're in a hurry...?"**

**"You didn't hear the rumer?" he asked walking up to Yami.**

**"What rumer?"**

So, there's the preview, I'm happy with the reviews I'm getting. I'd like to thank **firewarrior98**, for the support. And I'll try to update quickly but... I'll be away on vacation for about week, maybe a bit more. It's next week, so ya. But, I promise to update when I get back. Thanks! Don't for get, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Double Love

**Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 7: Double Love**

**Disclaimer:** As you can see, I am no longer doing summaries.

Yami: You never really did summaries.

me: Shhhhh. Oh, Seto, I have some bad news for you...

Seto: What do you mean?

me: Well...

Holly (out of nowhere came Holly running towards them, and jumped on Seto): I'm back!

Seto: Is this the bad news that you had?

me: Uh huh...

Seto: Get off me! (pushes Holloy off) And you couldn't tell me this earlier beacuse...?

me: I forgot.

Seto: You... forgot?

me: Yep.

Yami: I guess that I will start the show and-

Holly (finally hugs Yami): Yay! I finally got to hug you!

Yami: That's it! (shakes Holly off and chases her while shouting and cursing)

me and Seto (both watching Yami chase Holly around)

me: And he says that he's the most mature one...

Yami: I heard that! Why don't you come here and say that to my face!

me: I would, but I'm to busy being mature!

Yami: You mature? Ha! Hell will freeze over before YOU become mature!

me: Now you've gone to far! (starts chasing Yami)

Seto: If you ask me, I'm the most mature one. (continues watching T.O.F. chase Yami, and Yami chase Holly)

me: I'm busy so Seto! You can start the show!

Seto: DUH! Ok, just to let you know I'm not into the whole happy hyper thing, so let's just start the show ok.

me: Oh my god, you're so boring Seto!

Seto: What? At least I'm mature! (starts chasing T.O.F. around)

me: I thought that you said that you are mature!

Now Seto is chasing Tenshi, Tenshi is chasing Yami and Yami is chasing Holly, who is laughing the whole way.

**Story:** It's the evening, Yami is still with Koharu, he watches over her as she sleeps soundly.

"Uh..." Koharu's eyes opened, there's a certain sparkle to her hazel colored eyes.

Yami looked down at her. "You're awake."

"Um... yeah." she sat up and looked around. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked him.

"A few hours..."

"And you stayed?"

"Of course, I had other work to do either so..."

"Thankyou, but you should go, it's going to be geting dark soon. What if someone walks in a sees you... with me?" she asked him sitting up and facing him.

"I don't care about-"

"I know, but I fear for your safety, please just go, I don't want you to get into trouble..." just then Kyo walked into the small house, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Kyo." said Yami getting up. "What is it, you look like you're in a hurry...?"

"You didn't hear the rumer?" he asked walking up to Yami.

"What rumer?"

"There's a rumer that there's an intruder in the village."

"What?"

"What is it?" Koharu stood up.

"Someone said that they saw a man sneaking around, but the man went into a dark ally and couldn't be found, our leader wants everyone looking for him, so let's go." Kyo grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him along.

"Ok ok, you don't have to pull." then they both left saying nothing more and shutting the door.

"... Bye." she walked around the room wondering who the intruder is. _"Is it someone from the palace... or are they just another outlaw?"_ she wondered. The moonlight was shining through small holes in the wooden boards on the windows and the door. Then she heard someone moving around outside of the house. "Who-who's th-there?" she asked a bit nervous. But no one answered.

It sounded like someone was walking around, Koharu could see a shadow under the door from someone walking back and forth, until a squeaking sound appeared and the door started shaking a bit. _"Is someone trying to force the door open? But why? There's a lock that they can just unlock?"_ she wondered backing away from the door and leaned against the wall.

Then the door slowly opened, making Koharu even more nervous, a boy walked in, she couldn't see what he looked like, he wore dark shorts that are torn and have holes in the them, and a dark t-shirt with patches of cloth sewed into it. He had no shoes on and carried with him a weapon, some moonlight shined in through the door, allowing Koharu to see what the weapon was. It's a pyke, the blade looks like a pitch fork, it had a wooden handle, the blade is stainless steel, and looks like it was sharpened a few days ago. He carried it in his hand.

"Don't be afriad." he told her calmly. "I won't hurt you."

_"Where have I heard that before... Oh yeah, Yami told me that when he kidnapped me, and then threatened to kill me..."_

The boy walked up to her, streching out his free hand. "I promise that I won't hurt you, I've come to help you get out of here."

"Uh..." she didn't know what to say. "Look, the last time someone told me that they woudn't hurt me, they threatened to kill me."

"I won't though." he replied as he continued walking up to her until he stopped in front of her and streched out his hand and took hers. "Now be quiet." they carefully walked over to the door.

"Look, I appreciate the help but-" she tried to explain but he didn't listen. With her hand in his and the pyke in his other hand, they carefully made their way through allys, men from the group of outlaws were checking everywhere to find the boy, but it was to dark. Finally out of the village, the boy led Koharu by foot to a nearby cave, it was probably about midnight, when the outlaws were all gathered around in the warehouse.

"Everyone!" called their leader from where he sat on the chair. Everyone listened. "Half of you will go looking for her and the intruder, while the other half will remain here." he said, while half the men left and the others stayed behind.

"Sir." Yami walked up to him. "If I may, I should be one of the people going after her and-" Yami bowed, but in mid sentence was cut off.

"No. You and your friends will remain here, she's gotten away twice now, and you're suppose to be making sure that she doesn't... Everyone else can get back to work." the other half of the men went back to doing work, though some were disappointed, they wanted to go have some fun and get out of the village.

Yami and his three friends walked outside. "That bastered." said Yami.

"There's nothing that we can do, here, his word is law." said his friend Kyo.

"I know but..."

"Go after her."

"What?" he looked Tybalt.

"Take one of us with you and go, the other two can do the other two's work and maybe no one will notice."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes, take one of us."

Yami looked at his friends. _"Which one, Tybalt's the smart one, Tren's the strong one, but Kyo knows this area. He told me that there are caves around here..." _it took him a few minutes but he finally made his decision. "I'll take Kyo." he looked at Kyo who's standing beside Tybalt.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Right." he nodded towards Yami.

"Ok, me and Tybalt, will keep busy and try to make it look like you two are still here." said Tren.

"Agreed." the for boys said in unison, then Kyo and Yami walked off towards the horses and Tren and Tybalt started doing their work.

"We'll have to be careful." said Yami to Kyo as they sattled up their horses, Yami on a white horse and Kyo on a brown horse.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kyo getting on to his horse and grabbing the reins(I think that they also call it a bridal, but I don't know which part, or if it's the whole part).

Then Yami hopped on his horse, also grabbing the reins and holding them tight in his hands. "Because, we're not suppose to be going, so we have to make sure that the half of the men that went looking for Koharu don't find us instead."

"Ok." they rode out of the village, but stopped on the outside of it. "Yami look down." Kyo pointed to the ground below them.

"Why?" Yami also looked down.

"See, there's foot prints, if those belong to Koharu and the intruder, then they might not have gone far. There are some caves nearby, we should check them out." Kyo then pointed to some cliffs with caves at the bases.

"I hope that these footprints belong to them."

"It's our best lead, so lets go." gentally kicking their horses in the sides, Kyo and Yami rode out towards the first cave.

_"I forgot how good Kyo's tracking skills are."_ Yami thought looking at Kyo.

When they got to the first cave, it was almost morning, the sky became lighter, and light colors had even began appearing and disappearing.

"This is the closet cave to the village." said Kyo, they got off their horses and walked in, it was dark, there was no sign of life.

"I don't think that the guy would choose a cave so close to the village." said Yami. "And it doesn't even look like anyone lives in here anyway." they walked further into the cave, darkness surrounded them, there was only one sorce of light and that's the entrance of the cave.

"I don't see anything." said Yami.

"Then let's go check the next cave, there's one that will take about an hour to get their by horse." explained Kyo walking towards the exit.

"Ok." Yami followed him out of the cave, and they got on their horses and moved to the next one.

Back with Koharu and the boy. They are now in a cave, but it is not dark. It's lit with torches on the walls, and a small fire in the middle of the cave, with logs and rocks to use as chairs. Over the fire is a pot which makes bubbling and hissing noises. Leaning on a wall is a clothes line, with some pieces of clothing, a pair of brown pants and brown shirt hung on it, and beside it, stood the pyke, the stainless steel blade shined as the light from the fire reflected on the blade. Koharu was sitting on a log in front of the fire, and then the boy walked out of the darkness.

He has spiked red hair(like Kakashi's in Naruto) and has red eyes, with a scar on his neck, it goes from the start of his neck, and down to a few inches above his shoulder, the scar is slighly curved as it moves down and is thin.

_"I recognize that scar from somewhere." _Koharu thought looking at him. "Who are you?"

"That's not important, what's important is that you're safe." the boy is a year older than Koharu, making him sixteen years old.

"Don't act like you know me."

"So you don't recognize me." the boy sat down on a rock across from her.

"Should I?"

"That's up to you."

"To let you know, I was doing just fine there..." she crossed her arms.

"Oh I can see that." he stated looking at every injury on her body.

"Look, I-"

"Someone's here." the boy stood up. and walked over to his pyke and picked it up, holding it in both hands. Koharu looked into the darkness and saw two people walking up to them.

"Hey, I see them." said one of them.

"Stay back!" shouted the boy.

"Wait, we don't want to fight you." said the other in a calming voice.

"Yami, Kyo!" shouted Koharu to the two boys who stood in front of them.

"You know them?" the boy looked at her.

"Yes, they're friends."

"Friends? I've seen them, their from that band of outlaws." he raised his pyke up, and got ready to charge at them.

"Please don't kill them!" she shouted.

The boy just shrugged but charged anyway. "Ahhhhhh...!"

"Yami get out of the way!" shouted Kyo moving out of the way. Yami did not move.

"Don't!" yelled Koharu.

The boy came at Yami hard, but used the back end of the pyke, the handle, and wacked Yami in the gutt, knocking him out as soon as he was hit. Without much reaction, Yami fell to the ground.

"What have you done?" asked Kyo running over to Yami, trying to wake him up.

"Is he...?" Koharu stood up.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, I just knocked him out." said the boy putting the pyke back in its place.

"Why you..." said Kyo, he's kneeling beside Yami.

"Why did you do that? I told you, they're friends, they won't hurt me or you." Koharu walked over to the boy.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok ok, you don't have to shout!"

"Hmph." then Koharu sat back down.

A few minutes passed, and then Yami woke up. "Ugh..." he rubbed his gutt and then stood up.

"Yami." Koharu ran over to him.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" asked Kyo helping him over to the log and sat beside Koharu.

"Yes, but... you." he pointed at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, I want to know who you are too." said Koharu.

"Of course, my Lady Haru." the boy bowed.

"What did you...?" she looked at him, her eyes wide. "Hi-Hisaki? Is that you?"

"Yep." the boy stood up once again.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." she stood up and ran over to him, giving him a hug, and he hugged her back.

"Did we miss something here?" asked Kyo a bit puzzled.

"Hisaki, was a friend of mine, when I was a little girl."

"How did you? How did you know that was his name, just a few minutes ago, you had no idea." pointed out Yami.

"He use to call me Lady Haru, it was a nick name for me, other than calling me Princess Koharu all the time."

"So you guys are friends?" asked Kyo, unable to follow.

"Yep." they let go of each other and Koharu walked back over to Yami and Kyo and sat down beside Yami.

"Are you following this?" whispered Kyo to Yami.

"Not really." he whispered back.

"Well, when I was about seven years old, a theif had gotten into our palace, many gaurds were running around tring to find him. I was in the palace courtyard when a man with a knife came running at me, I was so scared that I couldn't move."

"So what happened?"

"I was visiting the village, just wondering around when I heard about the theif in the palace, I wanted to see what was going on, so I had found this weird door or hole in one of the walls, that led right to the courtyard, there was a rock covering it. But when I got in, I saw Koharu, she was sitting in front of the door leading out of the palace, and a man carring bags of gold came running up to her. I saw the knife in his hand and raced over to them." replied Hisaki. "I ran in front of her and tripped the man he got up and yelled, "Stupid kid, do that again and I'll kill you and your friend!" I answered with, "As if, lowlife!" then the man turned around, taking his knife he slashed my neck-"

"So that's where you got that scar from." Yami looked at the scar on his neck.

"Yep. After that Koharu got up and kicked the guy in the shin, then I grabbed her hand and took off, he chased us through the courtyard until some palace guards came running out shouting, me and Koharu hid in a small bush nearby, the guy was caught and Koharu took me up to her bed room. My shirt was covered in blood from the cut in my neck, she got me cleaned up."

"Me and Hisaki have been friends for years. When I turned about eight or nine, he showed me fighting moves and defence moves to protect myself, we were friends to the end, until..." said Koharu looking at Yami.

"Until what? How come you never told me about this?" asked Yami.

"I don't really think about this. I haven't thought about what happened for a while now. But, you should know now." she said and continued. "Hisaki, would always sneak into the palace and into my room, we'd play and have fun, no one knew about him, just me. He had no family, he traveled around, and came to see me alot, but on my thirteenth birthday-" she was cut off when Hisaki suddenly got up and walked outside.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kyo.

"Um... When I turned thirteen, there was more palace secruity, and my father started looking for a husband for me. Hisaki came to my bedroom again, I was sitting on the balcony, he brought me my favourite flowers, red desert roses. I told him that he shouldn't come here anymore, it's not safe, he didn't say anything. I told him that I did not want to see him get hurt. He said goodbye Lady Haru then left, he disappeared, I never saw him again, until now..." she looked at the fire a few lonely tears streaked down her face.

_"The poor kid, told that he couldn't see her anymore..."_ thought Kyo looking towards the exit of the cave. "I'll be back." he told them, getting up and walking out of the cave and into the sunlight, he saw Hisaki sitting on a rock just outside of the cave. "Hey." he sat down beside him.

"Oh, hey. Kyo right?" he looked at Kyo.

"Yep."

"So you're her friend?"

"Well, Yami is technically her "friend" let's say, I was introduced to her."

"Yami, is the one that I knocked out, right?"

"Right... Why did you walk out, once she started talking about her thirteenth birthday you-"

"I hated that day." Hisaki interrupted. "I was already to tell her, I wanted to do it on her birthday. I wanted it to be special, but she turned me away." he looked away from Kyo. "The fact that she told me not to come and see her again... hurt me so badly that I couldn't take it."

"You know, she feared for your safety, that's why she told you not to come back, she didn't want to see you hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But what are you talking about? You keep saying that you wanted to make "it" special."

"I wanted to tell her that I really liked her, I loved her. You know what? I'm going to tell her." he stood up and looked at the sky.

_"Oh-no, but Koharu loves Yami now... I have to tell them."_ without saying anything Kyo ran inside. "You guys!" shouted Kyo running up to them, but Hisaki ran even faster and past Kyo and ran up to Koharu who was still sitting beside Yami. _"Oh crud."_

"Koharu, there is something that I wanted to tell you on your birthday and never got a chance to, but..." he stood in front of Koharu, took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

_"What?"_ Yami looked at him. He could feel a wavy of what seemed to be jealousy.

"You do?" Koharu didn't know what to do.

"Yes. And I know that you do to." he bent down and hugged her.

_"Oh-no, what do I do? I have to tell him that I love Yami."_ she gave him a little hug back.

_"He... but I..."_ Yami looked at him hug Koharu, now feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"Um... just a question Hisaki?"

"Anything." he let go of her and sat down beside her, still holding her hands.

"How did you know where...um... I was?"

"Oh yes, you see I make money by doing jobs for people, whether it's protection or delivering something. But I was by your village a few days ago, when I heard a palace guard talking to a villager about the princess and how she was missing, I immeaditly got my pyke sharpened and went out looking for you. About a day or two ago, I came upon the village and I wondered why there were people in an abondoned village, so I snuck in and over heard some men talking about any reason why their wanted the princess, Koharu. So I looked for you, and ended up seeing a small house with boarded up windows and a lock on the door. It was the only one, so I went into a small ally beside the house, and looked in a small crack in the window and saw you in the corner."

"Oh boy..." she muttered getting up and walking around in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked her with a sweet voice.

"You see, I don't... really...um..."

"I know what you're saying, you don't want to go back to that place. Don't worry, I won't let that happen."

_"How do I tell him?"_ she thought.

_"Koharu..."_ Yami looked at Hisaki, then Koharu. _"I don't want to lose you."_

"Yami..." whispered Kyo to Yami while Hisaki was talking to Koharu.

"What?" he whispered back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't want to fight him, but I can't be the one to tell him that Koharu doesn't love him, she has to. That is, if she doesn't love him." he was facing Kyo.

"Of course she doesn't. Did you see the way, that she's been acting since she found out. Besides, she said that she loves you." Kyo told him, but got no response from Yami. Many hours passed, Hisaki spent some time talking to everyone about how life has been after he left Koharu's village and about all the places that he's been to.

To be continued...

me: So...?

Koharu: It was good.

me: Where did you come from?

Koharu: What are you talking about? I've been here for awhile...

me: Oh... Ok.

Seto: She's such a ditz.

Koharu: Yep.

me: I heard that!

Seto: So? It's true.

me: Why you...

Yami: He's right, you are kind of a ditz.

me: Is everyone against me today?

Holly: Yep. But if it makes you feel better, I'm not against you. (gives Tenshi a hug)

me: Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better.

Holly: Really?

me: Yep... (in mind: No.)

Holly: Lets have fun! (lets go of Tenshi)

me: Uh... um...

Holly: Come on!

Koharu: She's really weird.

Yami: Which one?

Koharu: Holly.

Yami: You just noticed?

Seto: If you ask me, their both weird...

me: But we didn't ask you.

Yami: I'd be careful Seto...

Seto: Oh, please.

me: Holly?

Holly: What?

me: Come on... wink wink

Holly: Oh right.

me and Holly: There's no escape Seto! (both run up to Seto and give him a really big hug)

Seto: ... Get off me!

Holly: Nope...

Seto: Come on!

me: Try again...!

Koharu: This is so embarrasing...

Yami: It is but you'll get used to it...

**Review for next chapter: Chapter 8: Change of Heart**

**"Koharu?"**** Yami got up, looking around he saw Hisaki and Kyo both sleeping... and snoring. Quietly, he walked out of the cave, he didn't want to wake them, especially Hisaki. "Koharu, are you ok?" he asked sitting beside her.**

**"Yep, I just don't know how to tell him..."**

**"Well, I can't do it, you have to."**

**"I know... Oh man, it's so cold to night." she shievers a bit and put her hands on her arms, trying to keep warm.**

**"Do you want my cape?" he looked at her.**

**"No, it's ok."**

**"You'll have to tell him sometime. What happens when, you leave?" Yami moved closer to her.**

**"I know." she said. Yami who is now close enough, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled Koharu close to him. "Don't worry, I would never leave you." she assured him.**

**"Gh..." a shadowy person, saw them. "How dare he?" it was Hisaki, he ran back into the cave, returning with the pyke in his hands. _"How dare he take the one I love." _he thought, gripping the pyke tightly in his hands. He stood inside the cave, but close enough to them that he could hear and see what was going on.**

**"I love you, Koharu..." said Yami.**

There's the preview. I hopt you like this chapter, and the next one. R&R please for me?


	8. Chapter 8: Change of Heart

**Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 8: Change of Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Seto: Another chapter?

me: Yep.

Seto: Don't you ever run out of ideas for this story?

me: Nope. Infact, I already have ideas for the next few chapters.

Seto: Am I in any of them?

me: Yeah, but I'm still not sure which one.

Seto: You're hopeless...

me: Why you...!

Yami: Is Seto being mean to you again?

me: As usual.

Yami: Is he in another bad mood?

me: Of course... Hey wait, I have an idea of how to get rid of his bad mood. Oh Holly!

Yami: Why are you calling her?

me: You'll see. Holly!

Holly: What what?

me: I want you to... (whispers into her ear)

Holly: Ok. (sneaks up on Seto)

Yami: What did you tell her to do?

me: Watch...

Holly (jumps on Seto, giving him the biggest hug that she can): Seto! My Seto!

Seto: I'm not your Seto!

Holly: Don't care!

Yami: How is that going to get him out of his bad mood?

me: Just watch...

Seto: Get... off...me!

Holly: I'll get off, if you get out of your bad mood.

Seto: ...Fine.

Holly: Ok! (Holly gets off Seto)

me: See, it worked.

Yami: I don't know, that was to easy...

Seto: Why did you do that?! (starts strangling Holly)

Holly: I... thought that you... said that you would get out of your mood...

Seto: I lied.

Holly: Ten... shi...! It... didn't work...!

Seto: YOU?! (let's go Holly)

me: Um...

Yami: Oh yeah, brillant plan. It worked really well.

me: Holly! I told you to hug Seto. But I also told you not to tell Seto that I told you to hug him.

Holly: You did?... Oh yeah, oopps.

me: Oopps? That's all you can say?

Holly: Uh, ooppsidaisy?

Seto: I'm going to get you! And I'm gonna kill you! (starts chasing T.O.F. around)

Yami: Ok, I'm the only one here who's not crazy, so let's-

Holly: Let's start the show!

* * *

**Story:** Hisaki spent most of the time talking about what his life has been like, and asking Koharu about how her life has been.

"So, your father is making you get married to someone that you don't love?" Hisaki looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Well, when we get back to the palace, I'll talk to him." Hisaki started sounding very confident.

Koharu quickly turned and looked at him, a bit surprised. "Back to the palace?"

"Well yeah, you didn't think that I would let you go back to the band of outlaws did you?" he looked at Yami and Kyo. "Sorry guys, but I won't let you take her back." Yami and Kyo said nothing. "We should turn in for the night." said Hisaki laying on the ground with a small white banket covering him.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Koharu, Yami and Kyo all had blankets, they're all laying around the fire, but Koharu couldn't sleep. _"I just can't sleep..."_ she thought getting up and walking out of the cave, the night sky is clear, the stars were bright, and the moonlight was beautiful, it shined down on her. _"How do I tell him...?_ she wondered, as she sat on the rock that Hisaki was sitting on earlier that day.

_"Koharu?"_ Yami got up, looking around he saw Hisaki and Kyo both sleeping... and snoring. Quietly, he walked out of the cave, he didn't want to wake them, especially Hisaki. "Koharu, are you ok?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Yep, I just don't know how to tell him..."

"Well, I can't do it, you have to."

"I know... Oh man, it's so cold to night..." she shievers a bit and put her hands on her arms, trying to keep warm.

"Do you want my cape?" he looked at her.

"No, it's ok."

"You'll have to tell him sometime. What happens when, you leave?" Yami moved closer to her.

"I know." she said. Yami who is now close enough, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled Koharu close to him. "Don't worry, I would never leave you..."

"Gh..." a shadowy person, saw them. "How dare he...?" it was Hisaki, he ran back into the cave, returning with the pyke in his hands. _"How dare he take the one I love..." _he thought, gripping the pyke tightly in his hands. He stood inside the cave, but close enough to them that he could hear and see what was going on.

"I love you, Koharu..." said Yami.

_"You don't deserve her."_ every second of seeing this, he got mader and mader, until he couldn't hold it in any more. "Get away from her!" he shouted, jumping out of the darkness of the cave, and landing in between Koharu and Yami.

"Hisaki, what are you doing?" Koharu backed away.

"Don't worry Lady Haru, I won't let him have you. Only I can protect you." he continued shouting.

"Hisaki, I don't want to fight you." Yami stood in front of Hisaki.

"Then I guess that you die." he pointed his pyke at Yami. "Prepare yourself!"

"Hisaki please, don't do this..." Koharu ran around Hisaki and stood in front of Yami. "I don't want to see either of you die..."

"Get out of the way!"

"I won't!"

"Fine." he put his pyke at his side.

"Huh?"

"I'll save you from him." he quickly ran towards her, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder as he past them.

"Koahru!" yelled Yami.

Hisaki stopped and put Koharu down on the rock. "Stay here." he told her walking away from her. "I will protect you from him."

"But..." she's sitting on the same rock, watching Hisaki move around, and Yami who's watching every move that he makes.

"Prepare to die!" Hisaki shouted, taking his pyke and running towards Yami. Yami took out the dagger from under his cape, and used it to block the pyke. "Ha! Do you really think that that little thing will protect you?!" Hisaki knocked the dagger out of Yami's hand and retreated away from Yami. The small dagger landed in a dich, that was to far for him to get it.

_"What speed. And the fact that it's so dark out doesn't help me. I need a weapon to protect myself." _Yami looked around, but couldn't find anything to use.

"Awww... did I knock away your only weapon?" once again Hisaki charged at Yami.

_"There's no way for me to escape, but I must..."_ Yami dodged the attack, the pyke hit his arm, tearing a small cut in his skin.

"Yami...!" Koharu shouted from where she sat.

"I'm sorry, but I think that I scratched you while I was passing..." he let the pyke rest on his shoulder

Kyo who had been asleep that whole time had woken up from hearing Koharu's scream. "What the?" he looked around but everyone was gone. "Oh no..." he got up and ran outside, seeing Koharu sitting on a rock, Yami with his hand on his small cut and Hisaki with the pyke which had some blood on the end, in his hand.

"Kyo!" said Koharu.

"Koharu?" he looked at her.

"Yami's dagger was knocked away, he needs a weapon."

"Weapon, weapon..." Kyo looked around. "Wait." he had just thought about his weapon, a silver sword, the whole thing is completely silver. He took it and held it in his hand. "Yami! Catch!" Yami looked over at him, and then Kyo threw the sword, unfortunatly, the sword was going to hit Yami in the head, so quickly ducked, and the sword landed behind him.

"Kyo, you have terrible aim! Do you know that?!" he shouted to Kyo.

"Hm. Not even that sword could save you..." Hisaki ran towards Yami once again, but didn't hit him with the pyke, but with his fist. He hit Yami on the cheek, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Gahhhh..." Yami rubbed his cheek. _"What's with this guy, he could have easily killed me. Is he just playing and tring to make me nervous?"_

_"Yami... Oh no, what do I-"_ Koharu looked at Kyo's silver sword, and quietly moved towards it, she had to pass Hisaki, so when she was close enough to him, she ran right past him. Running fast enough that Hisaki couldn't grab her before she went past. Koharu ran past Yami and over to the blade, stopped to pick it up and ran back to Yami, she stood in front of him. "Here Yami."

"Thankyou." he took the sword from her and stood up.

"What? Lady Haru, why do you help him?!" he shouted once again. But Koharu said nothing.

"Hisaki, I don't want to kill you... But I want to protect the one I love..." he pointed the sword at Hisaki.

"You don't deserve someone like her! I've known her for years, but you, you have only known her for a few days. Who do you think that she's going to choose?" Hisaki still continued yelling.

"Koharu, go, hide." Yami whispered back to Koharu.

"No." she told him sternly.

"Pay attention!" without warning, Hisaki came at Yami whipping the pyke at him, while Yami continued blocking every attack. "I must admitt, you're better than I thought." he continued thrusting his pyke at Yami, and Yami blocked every single time.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Yami answerd back. Blocking every move, Hisaki, thrusted the pyke at Yami's chest, and Yami blocked it once again.

"Fight back!"

"No."

"Then die!" he used the pyke and pushed Yami back, Yami kept his balance and came right back at Hisaki. "Come on! Why won't you fight?!" Yami's sword is now locked in the pyke's pichfork like blade.

"You want me to fight, then fine." Yami took his free hand, put it in a fist, and pushed it towards Hisaki hitting him in the eye.

"AAAHHHhhhh!" the force from Yami's punch pushed Hisaki back and onto his knees. Within minutes, his eye had already begun to bruise. He stood up, with the pyke at his side. "Hmph, I've never been hit in the face like that before, and I refuse to let it happen again!" (I know, Hiten said the samething to Inuyasha, but it just seemed to fit. Anyway, sorry for stopping the story) he ran towards Yami, pushing his pyke towards the outlaw's chest again. So he tried to block it, but instead, the pyke hit Yami in the leg, and once again, tearing the skin open and allowing some blood to dribble down the side of his leg.

Yami said nothing, just fell to the ground on his knees, breathing quickly. _"His attacks are like lighting, you don't know where it's going to strike."_

"Yami!" Koharu ran over to him, and knelt down beside him. "Are you ok?" she looked at his arm and leg. He still had the silver sword in his hand.

_"Why is she helping him?"_ Hisaki wondered watching how Koharu helps Yami.

_"I have to find a way to restrain Hisaki and talk some sense into him..."_ Kyo looked at how Hisaki is acting, and how he looks, like the anger that surrounds him.

"Koharu, please, get away from here..." Yami told her standing up.

"Lady Haru! Get away from him. I bet anything, that he's the one who inficted those injuries on you!" he continued shouting.

"You're wrong." she said quietly. "It was not Yami, it was someone else, that Yami protects me from!" she shouted right back at him, her voice getting louder every second, she's facing Hisaki. "Why can't you...?"

"Lady... Haru..." he back up a few steps. "I love you, I won't give you to someone like him!" once again he raised his pyke up. "Now get out of the way!"

"I won't! I love him!" she said. Yami who's standing behind walked up beside her.

"You... love him...?" Hisaki's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Why? I've always loved you, but you can't return... it's just like that day, that day, you told me to leave."

"Hisaki, you can't control who she loves." Yami walked in front of Koharu. "I promise you that I will protect her with my life."

"I don't want your promises. I just want you to die!" he ran towards Yami.

"Koharu, I will protect you." Yami stood his ground. _"I won't get my sword up in time so..."_ Yami dodged the attack pushing Koharu away as he did. But the blade still hit.

"GASP" Yami got hit in the shoulder, it's a deep cut, it bleeds down his chest, back and the side of his arm, onto Kyo's blade and drips on the ground. "Hehehe..." Yami creats a smile smile on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Hisaki stood behind Yami, and Yami turned to face him.

"Because... I'm fine. I have one small injury." Yami made no move to stop the bleeding, luckliy, it wasn't bleeding very fast.

_"What? I've never met someone like him, why doesn't he show fear...?"_ Hisaki thought looking at his opponent. "I don't know why you're acting like this, but... you don't scare me!"

"Who says I'm trying to?"

"Kyo, we need to restrain Hisaki some how." Koharu walked over to Kyo who's standing beside the cave.

"Yes, I know." Kyo didn't look at her, he continued watching Hisaki and Yami. _"But how?"_

"Hisaki, why don't we just talk about this? Haven't you notcied?" Yami asked him, they stood apart from each other.

"Noticed what?" he replied.

"That I have only inficted a bruise on you, but no leathal injury..."

_"He's right, I don't have any injury... just the bruise on my eye..."_ Hisaki put his hand on his eye.

"I don't want to fight you!"

Hisaki took his hand away from his eye and put it on the wooden handle of the pyke. "That's your choice... Here I come!" he yelled running towards Yami in a zigzag form, jumping from one side to the other, trying to confuse Yami.

_"I thought that he would do this..."_ Yami got ready, he put his blade in front of him. "I knew that you would do this..."

"Wha?" Hisaki tried to slow down and try somethng else, but he couldn't stop, he had the pyke in front of him, this time it was aimed at Yami's stomach.

"I got you." muttered Yami. He put the sword right in front of him, the blade pointing up towards the sky. Once the pyke came into contact with the sword, Yami quickly threw the silver sword which had the blade caught in the pyke's pichfork like blade, so they were both thrown out of each of their hands.

"What the?" Hisaki looked at the pyke be pulled right out of his hands. Both weapons were in the ditch along with the dagger that had been thrown there earlier in the fight.

"Hisaki, can we just talk?"

"Heh, talk is cheap."

"I don't get it, the Hisaki I knew was kind and never acted like this towards anyone, even his enemy..." Koharu looked at how Hisaki has been acting.

"You mean he wasn't always like this?" asked Kyo pointing at him.

"No, he never acted like this. Even when he was arguing with someone about something, he never said stuff like what he's saying now."

"Hisaki, why do you act like this?" asked Yami.

"What are you talking about, I've alway's been like this."

"Some how, I can't believe that."

"To bad, and I hope that you know, that I can still fight well with my bare hands!"

"Fine by me. Because I fight well with my hands as well." Yami charged at him first this time, throwing punches and kickes at Hisaki, but he dodged every single blow. Hisaki's moving from one side to another within seconds.

"Ha! Is that the best you got?!" with one more movement, Hisaki threw a punch right at Yami, hitting him in the stomach.

"Gh..." Yami backed up and fell onto the ground once again, holding his arms up to his stomach. "You're... better... than I, thought." muttered Yami.

"Oh-no..." Koharu ran over to Yami's side, making sure that he's ok. "Don't get up, your shoulder. If you keep moving around, the bleeding won't stop." Yami's sitting up, with one hand on the cut on his shoulder, as the blood leaks through his fingers and the other hand on his stomach.

"Stand up and fight!" shouted Hisaki with a tone in his voice that sounded as if he was enjoying what he was doing.

"Hisaki please stop!" she asked him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Your heart, it's full of confusion and has many questions..."

"What are you talking about?"

"She means that you are unsure of what you want. You don't know what to do now that Koharu has chosen the one who she loves." Kyo walked over to Hisaki. Hisaki said nothing. "Now listen to me."

"Why should I?" he threw a high kick at Kyo's head, but Kyo blocked it with one hand, then grabbed onto Hisaki's arms and pushed him up to the wall beside the cave, and pinned him up against it.

"You have no choice right now." Kyo said forcefully. "Look, I know what it's like, to loose someone you love."

"What are you getting at?"

"A long time ago, I loved this girl, then our village was destroyed and countless people were killed, including the one that I loved..." he looked away from Hisaki. "But you can't let in consume you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about what you're doing." they both looked at Koharu sitting beside Yami. "What happens when you try to kill Koharu, to kill Yami?" he asked Hisaki.

"What? I would never do that! Now let me go!" pulling his leg up, Hisaki kicked Kyo in the leg, pushing him out of the way as he ran towards the small ditch where the pyke is laying. Kyo had landed on his side on the rock wall. Picking up the pyke, he stood in the ditch, the wind blowing as the sun had begun to come up, and the sky became lighter.

"Yami you must not move... your shoulder, we have to stop the bleeding..." Koharu told him.

"No I'm fine, it's just a scratch..." Yami muttered.

"How can she do this to me?" Hisaki mumbled to himself. His eyes changed, they became dark, there was anger all over his face. He gripped the pyke tighter in his hand. "Why is this happeneing to me?!" he shouted.

"Huh?" both Yami and Koharu looked up at Hisaki.

"Yami, you don't deserve her, you don't even deserve to live!"

"Hisaki!" Koharu stood up and walked in front of Yami. "Stop, why are you doing this? What happened to the calm and playful Hisaki that I used to know?"

Hisaki ran towards them with the pyke out in front of him. "Lady Haru, get out of the way!"

"No." she stood her ground right in front of Yami, tears appeared in her eyes.

"I don't want to kill you, but if I must then-" he kept running but just realized what he had said. _"I really would kill her to kill Yami... but..."_ he thought.

_"I was hoping that it wouldn't end like this..."_ quickly she shut her eyes and the tears blew out, they sparkled as the sun came up. Koharu braced herself.

_"No... no..."_ Hisaki tried to slow down but he had so much force that he still kept running, so instead he turned the hand with the pyke.

"Koharu!" shouted Yami from where he sat.

"I won't!" Hisaki's pyke had hit Koharu in the waist, tearing the skin open. Blood drops flew onto Yami's face and clothes.

Hisaki looked at his weapon, there was blood all over the blade and on his hands so he threw it to the ground. Her dress is now covered in blood, it drips down the one side of her leg. Koharu put her hands on it, but the blood leaked through her fingers, her leg, and hands are covered in it. She fell on her knees still holding her hands up to the deep cut.

The sandy colored ground has now gone a browny color from the blood. Koharu looked over to Yami, her eyes had no sparkle, and her face had gone pale. Koharu had tears in her eyes, but she created a small smile. "Don't worry..." she told him. She continued looking around, all she could really see were blurs and shadows until all she saw, was darkness.

"Koharu, Koharu... Koharu!" Yami crawled over to her, she's laying on her uninjured side with her hands still on the cut, the once white dress is now red, she's laying in a small pool of her blood. "Come on Koharu." he continued gentally pushing on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get her inside." Hisaki bent down and looked at her. "I'm so sorry..."

"Yes." Yami took of his cape and wraped it around Koharu's waist to stop the bleeding.

"Here, I'll carry her." Kyo walked over to them and picked her up, Yami's dark blue cape had a darker blue shape from the blood.

"But?" said Hisaki and Yami together.

"Look, Yami, you're injured, you could never lift her with you're shoulder like that, and Hisaki you are going to need to find some medicines. Ok." then Kyo walked inside of the cave.

Once inside the cave, Kyo layed Koharu down beside the fire, he waited for Hisaki to come back with the medicines, then Yami walked in, the bleeding had stopped, but now he had blood on his shoulder, top of his chest and back, on his arm and the cut on his leg was already scabbing over.

"How is... she?"

"Good, the bleeding has stopped."

"This is all my fault, I should have faught back but..." Yami sat down beside her.

"You can't blame yourself-"

"You're right, he should blame me..." Hisaki came walking into the cave carring some plants with him.

"Huh?" Kyo and Yami looked up at Hisaki as he walked over to the fire and picked up a stone bowl that was laying beside the fire. He turned his back on them, took a small stone masher and started making some medicines in the bowl.

"This is my fault after all. If I hadn't have gotten so mad then... none of this would have happened." Hisaki didn't look at them, he put some plants in the bowl with a bit of water, then took the masher and squished and mixed everything together, making a green liquid.

He walked over to Koharu, took off the cape, the cut had stopped bleeding, it was already trying to heal. Hisaki knelt down and poured the green liquid, which is very think, onto the wound, and spreading it out with his hand, once it covered the entire cut, he took a piece of cloth, that was laying on the clothes line and rapped it around Koharu's waist. Then put the white blanket on her.

"I'll be back." Hisaki grabbed the cape and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyo.

"To get more plants and water, Yami's shoulder is injured to..." then he left, the sun is high in the sky, with some clouds, which is very unusual.

"He's pretty nice... it's hard to believe that you were fighting him." Kyo who's sitting on a log looked at Yami.

"Yeah, I guess." Yami didn't return the glance.

"Man, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I know."

"Good, then get over it. Sheesh." Kyo crossed his arms, but Yami said nothing.

Then they heard a small groan of pain and shifted their eyes down to Koharu as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." she had woken up and looked over to Yami and Kyo.

"Koharu. Are you ok?" asked Yami quickly.

"Yes yes, I'm fine." she told him.

"Good you're awake." said Kyo putting his arms at his sides.

"Thanks."

"Now Yami can stop blaming himself." Kyo got up walked over to Yami, and sat down beside him, slapping him on the head.

"You can't blame yourself..." she sat up, wincing at the pain in her side.

"I know, but I'm sorry. I should have protected you better." Yami looked away from her.

"It's ok. You protect me all the time. But I wanted to protect you. You can't blame yourself."

"You should blame me." repeated Hisaki walked into the cave with some more plants and a small stone container with water in it.

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe so, but I did injure you..." he sat back down and made more green liquid, with his back, once again, to everyone else. Silence fell upon everyone, but about five minutes later, he finally faced everyone. "Sit still Yami." he walked over to Yami and poured the medicine on Yami's shoulder, then put another piece of cloth on the cut.

"Thankyou."

"No problem." Hisaki took a seat beside Yami.

"So, now what?" asked Kyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Yami a bit confused.

"Well-"

"We shouldn't stay here..." Koharu stood up, shaking a bit, but managing to stand straight.

"Koharu, don't get up." Yami stood up.

"Look, I'm going to have to stand up at some point."

"She's right, what if the other guys find us here?" asked Kyo walking over to Yami.

"Well then, you should get changed..." Hisaki walked over to the clothes line and pulled off the brown shirt and pair of pants, then walked back over to Koharu. "Here, change into these, your clothes are dirty and covered in blood."

"Ok." she nodded, then looked around.

"Oh yeah... take a torch, and go into the darkness, you can change down there." Hisaki grabbed and a piece of fire wood and stuck the end in the fire, making a torch. "There's a small holder a bit further down that you can put the torch in." then he handed her the small torch.

"Alright."

"Oh, and take those golden wrist bands off, there broken anyway..."

"I know, I was going to take them off anyway."

"You know what, I should go help her..." Kyo walked up to her and put his arm around her waist being careful not to touch the injury.

"That won't be-" Koharu was cut off.

"Kyo!" both Hisaki and Yami jumped on Kyo and pounded him into the ground. (I think that I forgot to tell you, but Kyo can be kind of perverted at times)

"Ow..." his face was pushed into the ground, with his legs over his head. (if that's even possible...) Koharu said nothing just walked into the darkness with a small light and got changed. While Yami and Hisaki sat on a log in front of the fire.

"Hey Hisaki? Where did you get the plants and water?" asked Yami.

"Oh, there's a small oasis hidden in a nearby cave, it only takes a few minutes to get there. And here." he handed Yami his cape.

"Huh?" he took it and looked at it.

"It was covered in blood, so I took it and put it in the small pool, then I let it dry."

"Thankyou." Yami tied it around his neck.

"Uh..." Kyo sat up. "Why'd you guys do that?"

"Gee, maybe it was because you were being a pervert." Hisaki looked at Kyo.

"Hey you guys, is Kyo ok?" asked Koharu coming back with the torch in one hand and the dirty, the bloody dress and the golden wrist bands in the other hand.

"He's fine. How do the clothes fit?"

"Good, actually, they're more comfortable than the dress." the brown shirt's a bit to big, but keeps her covered, and the pants are long enough that they cover both of her legs, and are rolled up at the bottom.

"Give me your stuff."

"Ok." she handed him the dress.

"Let's get rid of it." then he threw it into the fire, burning it, and the gold wrist bands were broken with ease.

"We should stay here at least one more night." Yami got up and walked over to Koharu.

"Yeah." then they both sat on the log on the otherside of Hisaki and Kyo.

"Like I said before, I'm really sorry... if I hadn't-"

"Hisaki, it's not anyone's fault. I probably would have been mad too..." Yami told him in a kind way.

"Really?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well, I have one thing to say then."

"What's that?"

"Take good care of her, if I find out that something really bad happened to her, then I'm coming and I will fight you... deal." he walked over to Yami and Koharu and put out his hand.

"Deal." Yami also stood up and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

To be continued...

* * *

me: I think that was defenatly one of my better chapters.

Seto: And you finally had a fight seen...

me: Hey, watch it.

Yami: The fight scene was pretty good I-

Holly: You're good at stories like this!

me: Really?

Holly: Yeah.

me: I can't wait until I'm done the next chapter...

Holly: You already have an idea?

me: Yep.

Yami: Why are girls so weird?

Seto: I don't think that it's because of girls... I think that it's just them...

Yami: Yeah, you're probably right.

me: We can hear you, you know.

Seto: So?

me: Holly?

Holly: Ok. (both quietly walk up to Seto and Yami)

Seto: Oh no, oh no no no... Don't you dare!

Yami: What?

Seto: We should run.

Yami: You mean you should run...

me: No, you both should run.

Yami: Wha?

me and Holly (both jump on Seto and Yami. me on Yami and Holly on Seto): Ha! There's no escape!

Seto: Get off of me!

Yami: Come on, what did I do to deserve this?!

me: It's just a hug.

Holly: Yeah.

Yami and Seto: Why us? Why all the time us?!

me: Remember to read and review!


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! Please read!

**Important Authors NOTE! Must read!**

This is Tenshi of Freedom here and this is a note for my Yu-Gi-Oh story Love of an Outlaw. I just wanted to say that I have a bit of a writer's block, and cannot continue it right now.

I was going to post this notice sooner but I've been busy with a lot of stuff. I will still appreciate reviews maybe even some ideas if you have any would be good. I will try to think of new ideas and post a new chapter as soon as possible.

I will also be adding on a new story or two soon. One is called Silenced Love (Inuyasha) and another one that's still in the works called Trapped in the Cards (Yu-Gi-Oh X Inuyasha crossover).

But anyway, I'm really sorry and I'm really trying. As I've said, give me some reviews and even some ideas I could use.

Now I must go, and once again **SORRY!!!**

**Tenshi of Freedom**


	10. Chapter 9: True Intentions: The Beast

**Title: Love of an Outlaw**

**Chapter 9: True Intentions: The Beast of Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** me: Yes! The dreaded writers block is gone!

Yami: It's about time... it's almost been a year.

me: Well sorry. Geeze, I've been really busy.

Yami: So you say.

me: (glares)

Yami: That won't work. I have to deal with Seto's glares and yours are no match.

Seto: You call that a glare?

me: Where'd you come from?

Seto: Didn't your parents tell you about the birds and the bees?

me: Gah! That's not what I meant.

Seto: Shouldn't you do the disclaimer so we can start?

Yami: I thought we agreed that it was pointless since everyone knows she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Seto: I know but while she's doing that we can sneak away.

Yami: Hm... good point.

me: You know I can still hear you.

Yami&Seto: Damn.

me: Now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Bakura, Yami and Seto would be mine.

Seto: Who'd want to belong to you?

Yami: I second that.

me: ... You guys are so mean. (cries)

Seto: Oh cry me a river.

me: Jerk.

* * *

**Story: Previous chapter:** _"We should stay here at least one more night." Yami got up and walked over to Koharu._

_"Yeah." then they both sat on the log on the otherside of Hisaki and Kyo._

_"Like I said before, I'm really sorry... if I hadn't-"_

_"Hisaki, it's not anyone's fault. I probably would have been mad too..." Yami told him in a kind way._

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh..."_

_"Well, I have one thing to say then."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Take good care of her, if I find out that something really bad happened to her, then I'm coming and I will fight you... deal." he walked over to Yami and Koharu and put out his hand._

_"Deal." Yami also stood up and grabbed his hand, shaking it._

**This chapter:** "Yami?" said man looked to Koharu.

"Yes?"

"What is your leader after exactly? I mean, it can't be gold or money since he's going through all this trouble for it." she stated. It made no sense to her that someone would go through all this trouble for pieces of gold, silver, and money. There has to be more to it.

Kyo nodded. "You're right. He's not after any gold."

Yami continued. "He's after the shadows."

"The shadows? But anyone with the proper training could control the shadow monsters." she said with confusion.

"He didn't say shadow monsters." said Kyo. "Our leader wants something much more powerful. The Beast of Shadows."

_"Beast of Shadows? Wait that sounds familer." _thought Koharu.

"We're not exactly sure what it is but, it's much more powerful than the average monster."

"Yes, I've heard of it." began Hisaki who had been listening intently. "The Beast of Shadows is what controls it all. Surely you've heard the legends Lady Haru."

She nodded beginning to remember. "Yes. I remember coming across a book that once belonged to my mother before she died. My father was burning all of them but I saved this one." she looked into the buring fire. "The beast is said to be about as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, if not more so. The only thing that could stand against it are the three gods."

"Ra, Slifer and Obelisk."

"And I think there was a riddle that told of it's location."

"There is." said Yami.

**Hidden within the heart of the kingdom**

**Protected by walls of stone and steel**

**The Pharaoh's treasure remains**

**Secret from even its guardian**

**And all those around it**

"So that's why Lady Haru was taken. But what is he going to do with her exactly?" question Hisaki. Koharu listened intently, wanting to know herself.

"We don't know." answered Yami. "He never told us."

"Damn." Koharu muttered. "We have to warn my father."

"We'll have to grab Tybalt and Tren." said Kyo.

"Would they want to come? I mean you guys are betra-" but her sentence was cut off by her love.

"Trust us. We hate our leader as much as the next person. He's the reason for our families disappearances and deaths." Yami sighed. "That village house you stayed in... it was mine. _He_ came and killed and chased everyone off. He let my parents and little brother go on the condition that I stayed and worked for him."

Realization dawned and Koharu. "So that's how you knew that first aid kit was buried there."

Yami nodded sadly. Koharu, sensing his saddness, hugged him tightly and kissed him. Trying to offer as much comfort as she could at the moment. Hisaki watched this. He felt some pain in his heart, but it was slowly fading. He could see now how they completed each other. He couldn't believe how he almost destroyed that and was glad he didn't.

"The same thing happened to Tren. Tybalt and myself are the only ones left. Our families are dead." stated Kyo.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Hisaki.

"Hm, well maybe Yami or Kyo could go back sometime in the night and get Tren and Tybalt. Then meet us back here." suggested Koharu.

"That could work. Better make it me though." said Kyo. "_He's_ already getting a bit suspicous of Yami." referring to the times when Yami had openly stood in their leader's way and protected the princess.

"Ok, then we can make our way back to the kindom. If I explain to my father, he'll know what to do."

They continued their planing. Unaware of the beady red eyes of a black dessart bird watching them.

* * *

A man with dark and cold violet eyes and sandy coloured hair held out his arm as a black bird came flying into the warehouse and landing gracefully on it. "Did you find her?" he asked the bird quietly.

It squawked saying yes. The man touched his two fingers to the birds head and shifted through the memories. Finding exactly what he was looking for.

"So, they wish to warn the pharaoh of my plans." he chuckled. "Hn. I see now, Yami has fallen in love with the princess and vice versa." he pet the bird. Plans to reach his goal aleardy working in his mind. "I can use this to my advantage. Sain!" he called for his right hand man.

The bawled man appeared, kneeling before his master. "You called sir?"

"Yes. Take squads two and three and follow Sin. He will lead you to the princess and... some traitors." he commanded.

Sain stood and bowed. "Right away sir." he quickly left

The violet eyed man walked out of the warehouse. "Soon." he smirked. "Soon you'll be mine Beast of Shadows!" he let out an evil laugh that ecohoed throughout the village and sky.

To be continued...

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter huh? I'm so sorry it took so long, but I had a huge writers block, plus all sorts of new stories I'm working on. Not to mention I'm in my last year of high school and I've been really busy because of it.**

**I'll tell you now that updates are still going to be slow, because I just got some ideas and I'm still trying to work them into the story. I've changed the plot a tiny bit but I think I have it worked out now. **

**For my other stories, updates will be a bit slow because I'm so busy.**

_**Now all I really want you to do is **__**READ & REVIEW!**_** Please!**

**Thanks!**

**Tenshi of Freedom **


End file.
